Underfell Love
by 246Nakuro
Summary: This is MY version of Underfell. If it doesn't line up to what you think Underfell should be that's fine but please don't flame me because I will just ignore. If you don't know what Underfell is it's an Undertale AU where everyone is opposite of what they normally are/evil in some cases.
1. Chapter 1

_**Underfell Love**_

 _ **By: 246Nakuro**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The switcheroo**_

Frisk sat and looked at the sky, go figure Sans had fallen for Toriel. She was nice and pretty sure but Frisk had always hoped that maybe they and Sans would be an item. With the recent announcement made to everyone that they, Sans and Toriel, were not only an item but engaged Frisk's dream was shattered. Sans was now her dad. Frisk had accepted that fact mentally, at least they thought they had until they saw Sans. Frisk looked back upon hearing their new dad.

"Hey Kiddo, what are you doing out here all alone?" Sans asked them with a ruffle of their hair.

"Just sitting." Frisk replied with a gentle laugh. "I wanted to relax a bit."

"Relaxing is nice, but I find it hard to believe that that's what you're really doing out here." That was something Sans had a knack for, knowing when they weren't being completely honest with him.

Frisk shrugged not really knowing how best to phrase: "Because I wanted to get away from this place as it has shattered all hope for my love." without sounding like a bad word. No it was best to just stay silent. Which they so often were nowadays it didn't really strike Sans as odd. So Sans sat with Frisk until Toriel called him to help set the table. Frisk heard this and stood to follow when they saw someone invite them to play something. Needing something to get their mind off things they agreed and followed this person. It wasn't until to late they realized they had been pulled into another game? Timeline? They didn't know but everything looked darker, scarier. As they walked into the starting room they expected the Flowey they had seen a thousand times, this one however had missing petals, torn leaves, and just looked all around beaten up.

"Get out of here!" Upon seeing them though Flowey changed. "Oh… Sorry I thought you were Toriel. What are you doing here human?"

"Wish I knew. Now I have a question for you." Frisk replied before kneeling down to look right at Flowey who began to get nervous at such an intent stare. "Why are you being so kind to me? Usually you yell or tell me I'm useless or what have you but you're NEVER genuinely kind OR genuinely afraid."

"Well I don't know. I've never seen someone like you here before." Flowey answered truthfully. "I don't recall ANY humans down here that look like … No offence I mean!"

Frisk raised an eyebrow but was always for giving others another chance. Standing up they looked around before heading off in a direction only to come back with a flower pot.

"What are you going to do with that?" Flowey asked confused.

"Plant you in it." Frisk replied like it was the most obvious answer to be had.

"What are you crazy?!" Flowey yelled at Frisk.

"Well I'm not going to leave you here to be hurt over and over again. Your petals and leaves are proof enough that has happened to you one too many times." Frisk told Flowey sternly. "Besides Asriel, I don't want to have anyone's death on my conscious. So YES I'm planting you in it."

Flowey was silent after that. How did this human want to save him not kill him? How did they know about him being Asriel? They were so gentle with him as they uprooted him only to place him in the flower pot and for once Flowey felt safe. Safe enough to reveal the truth about this place.

"I don't know where you came from human but here it's kill or be killed." Flowey told them sadly.

"You always say that." Frisk replied with a smile. "Among other things. I got you to the surface once I can do it again."

Flowey now looked at this human with shock. "What's your name? It doesn't seem fair you know mine and I don't know yours."

"Frisk. You go by Flowey so I'll call you that." Frisk looked straight at Flowey who looked away a light blush on his flower cheeks.

Flowey wasn't used to kindness and at first it had put him in a nervous state, now though the longer they went on through the ruins without finding Toriel, and the more saves they got to, made him relax a bit. Every battle Frisk found someway to convince the monster not to attack. For the froggit they patted them, the loox they smiled at and rooted for, the ghost they cheered up with a smile. Without fail with every fight Frisk protected Flowey and dodged insanely well, almost like they knew the attacks and how to dodge them. However Flowey knew their luck could not last forever as eventually at an inviting looking house Toriel found them.

"Oh no!" Flowey replied upon looking into the red eyes of the goat.

"You! What are you doing in my home?!" Flowey shrunk back while Frisk blinked, this wasn't the Toriel they knew.

Still, there was some parts that reminded them or the Toriel they knew. Puting Flowey in a safe place she rushed towards the goat who raised a hand to strike them but was stunned when the rush was simply for a hug. Toriel looked down at this human child who was smiling.

"What?" She was at a loss.

"Mom. I missed you." This caused Toriel to yank the human off them and because they were shorter hold them while glaring at them.

"I'm not your mother child." Frisk only smiled at this.

"Not yet maybe." Another glare resulted from that. "But I know for a fact that you're not quite as tough as you pretend to be. After all, telling knock knock jokes through a door doesn't exactly brim with toughness."

Toriel dropped the child at hearing that before she turned around and headed inside Frisk grabbed Flowey and followed after her. Toriel tried to keep her stern face on but she felt it cracking over time as the human just started walking through her house asking what the stories were behind various different things. Flowey was stunned when even the person who attacked and harmed him was kind, in an almost fearful way. Happy though needing to continue on Flowey was horrified when Frisk asked how to leave the ruins.

"My child. You mustn't leave." Toriel told them both. "You really will die if you go."

"I have to, I'll be fine." When Toriel nodded no Frisk nodded yes. "I have to."

"No." Flowey cried out Frisk's name as Toriel caused the battle screen to come up. "You have to stay here where your safe."

"Sorry mom." Frisk replied without hesitation and moved the cursor to mercy then spare.

For agonizing turns Toriel waited for Frisk to fight back but they wouldn't only smiling and clicking mercy over and over. Toriel knew they should try to end their life, it would be better for everyone but she couldn't. Her children had died and even though Frisk clearly wasn't their child all Toriel saw when she attempted to attack them was her deceased children. Finally she sighed, spared them and unlocked the door begging them not to come back. Frisk nodded and looked at Toriel.

"Mom? Wait?" At Toriel's confused look Frisk picked up Flowey and handed him to her. "Please look after him as if he were your own child, and Flowey start repairing the damage of the past ok?"

At Flowey's tearful nod Frisk smiled and headed outside the door without looking back. They headed out and looking in the bush smiled and waved at the camera within it.

"Hello Alphys." That said they turned and began walking along the path until they heard the stick break and as Sans was heard walking behind them then stopping, they lunged to hug him… only to land in the cold hard snow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends Part 1**_

"Well that has to be one of the weakest attacks I've ever seen." Underfell Sans replied glaring down at the human currently grumbling into the snow.

Frisk managed to sit up from the snow once Sans stopped using his power to hold them down. He was ready to smirk at their annoyance or their yelling what he wasn't prepared for was laughter. Long drawn out, true, female laughter. He looked down into the face of the human to find a big wide smile on their face, they didn't even seem mad.

"Well there goes the whole sneaking up on you plan." Frisk responded more to themselves than to Sans as they stood up and Sans waited for their next move. "You were going to ask me to turn around and shake the hand of my new pal right?" Frisk put out their hand still smiling.

Sans growled and walked past Frisk with a scowl on. He had to have been dreaming. He had to. There was no way the human he had just met was treating him like he was a friend and not a threat. That was it he had officially lost it. Completely ignoring said human as he walked didn't get the human to leave him alone, in fact the human seemed to be following him a while. That wouldn't do.

"Stop that right now." Frisk looked at Sans confused, smile gone for the moment. "I don't know what you think is going on here, or if I'm dreaming, but I'm not your friend. I will never be your friend. I don't give a shit about you and I couldn't care less what happens to you, so get that through your thick head."

Frisk laughed at that and was right back to smiling. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Sans didn't have anytime to think about it much longer though as he heard Papyrus. Hoping that if this was a dream he would start to wake up he turned around to find no human and sighed. Yep it had been a dream, weird ass dream but a dream regardless.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" Sans glanced over at Papyrus as he rushed over to him.

"Yes?" Sans asked his brother sounding annoyed.

"What have you been doing lazybones? No doubt sleeping on the job again." Papyrus grumbled. "Do you not care about getting out of the underground. We have to kill another human. We're so close and what do you do? Sleep and idle the day away like it doesn't mean anything. Just because you're stronger-"

"He's stronger BECAUSE he sleeps more Papyrus." Sans and Papyrus quickly looked towards the sound and Sans groaned inwardly.

It hadn't been a dream after all, no he really was insane. "And what may I ask are you?" Papyrus grumbled out stomping over to Frisk who stood their ground.

"No one Pap. They are just an idiot." Sans didn't really want to defend Frisk but something told him too. "Just leave them be."

"Hmmmm." Papyrus ignored him and seemed to finally get an idea of what Frisk was. "HUMAN! Sans you found a human! And you wanted to keep them all to yourself to kill, shame brother. I, the great Papyrus, will kill them and take their soul."

"Strange." Both looked at Frisk who didn't seem all that concerned if at all. "That's not usually what you say. Did you manage to get into the royal guard in this timeline?"

That made Sans' eye sockets widen before they returned to normal. Frisk knew about other timelines? But how?

"Of course I'm in the Royal Guard! Though you are new here so I cannot expect you to understand." Papyrus looked at Frisk's hit points and upon seeing them having only one sighed. "I, the Great Papyrus am not one to play unfairly. You will go through my deadly puzzles and if you win I will let you fully recover. That's a fair game wouldn't you say?"

"Sure. Nice job on getting into the Royal Guard Papyrus I'm happy for you." Papyrus watched in shocked horror as Frisk smiled at him then hugged him before waiting for him to lead the way.

Sans followed at a distance, this human made him nervous. No one was naturally this kind unless they had good parents and this kid who knew about the different timelines, you didn't know that by having good parents. He would know. Papyrus would kill this human without a doubt. Then all of Sans' problems would go away. However Frisk went through, one puzzle, then two, then three, all safe and secure on the fourth when Papyrus activated it they looked a little shocked.

"Huh, you actually got it to work this time Papyrus." Then it was right back to that damn smile. "Nice. I like a good challenge."

Frisk jumped and dodged and ducked their way to the end landing with arms stretched towards the sky over their head in a "ta-dah" like pose. Sans was so annoyed with the human now it was unforgivable that they were so kind. He was broken so the fact they weren't did not bode well for Frisk. Sans glared at this human, the one that no matter what they tried or how they acted was always smiling at them. Sans knew that if this continued he wouldn't WANT to keep his promise to his friend, meaning that in the long run he wouldn't. He stayed at a distance behind this human even as Papyrus lead them towards their house.

If the human made ANY move to harm his back turned brother Sans was going to attack them so fast their head would spin. However as they entered the house Frisk moved around like they'd lived in this particular house for years. They knew where everything was and where to go to get what Papyrus needed without him even uttering a word. Sans knew this could be because they knew the different timelines, but even if that was the case different timelines didn't send you to a completely different universe. And the way this "Frisk" was acting was a thousand times stranger than any other human Sans had killed down here before. Frisk smiled once Papyrus was finished cooking and actually ate his spaghetti though admittedly not without a grimace here and there.

Sans continued to glare at them the entire time until bedtime. Frisk didn't do one thing that could come across as a threat or even as unfriendly. The damn human was acting like a fucking saint and it was driving Sans up the wall. When he went to bed it wasn't long before he realized he couldn't sleep and headed downstairs to get some mustard. Hopefully if he drank enough he'd be so drunk he'd pass out. The human was sleeping on the couch and he growled softly as he headed to the refrigerator. Once he had his mustard he started heading up the stairs until he heard shuffling. After hearing it part of him told him to ignore it as a weak monster would go check on his guest and he refused to be weaker than Papyrus, but the other part seemed to think he had heard a sniff as well and wondered what if they were actually hurt? Papyrus would likely kill him if the human was harmed at all before their fight tomorrow.

Groaning in displeasure he turned around and stomped over towards the human. Hoping maybe if he was loud enough Frisk would wake up, he could determine them fine and head back to his room in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately that didn't happen. As he got closer to Frisk though he saw tears, actual tears and heard them mumbling in their sleep. Confused he walked closer and heard what they were mumbling.

"Sans please… Toriel… Nice… Sans… Love you." Sans felt his heart stop for a moment and he backed up he had to have heard the kiddo wrong, yeah that's what it was.

He stomped back over unaware his red eye was glowing as he was alone and he wasn't sure what kind of attack this kid had. True he had more than one hit point but even Papyrus could kill him if he didn't know his attacks by now. He was one of the strongest monsters in the Underground, but you didn't get strong here by being dumb. When the stomping didn't awake Frisk he thought quickly as he was not about to dirty his hands by touching this creature.

"Hey!" The raised voice and a kick to the sofa woke Frisk in an instant who upon seeing the glowing eye, jumped back… and fell off the couch hitting their head with a thud on the floor. "Shit." That was bound to have woken Papyrus up. "Hey kid, you're not hurt are you?"

"SAAAAAAAAANS! I, The Great Papyrus heard a crash you have not attacked my human have you?!" Sans had to fight back a snap at his brother as he came stomping down the stairs glaring at him.

"Trust me Br-Boss, if I wanted them dead they would be by now." Sans glared back. "They woke me up I was coming down to tell them to shut up and they fell." So what if it was sort of a lie he wasn't one to care for others, he kept them at a distance, even Papyrus whom he'd known forever could only get so close before the walls slammed him in the face.

Frisk blinked. They had never been told they had woken anyone up before even with living with Sans, Papyrus, AND Toriel. Though, those WERE the kind ones, far different from these ones. Though Frisk was open minded and different wasn't bad it had made going through parts they had already actually fun instead of boring.

"I'm sorry Sans." They both looked at Frisk who was smiling once more, their face slightly puffy from crying but otherwise they looked fine. "I didn't mean to wake you. I hope you enjoy your ke-mustard." Frisk started to say what they knew until they saw the bottle and corrected themself. "Don't worry Papyrus I'll try and keep it down."

Papyrus huffed but nodded yes and headed back upstairs to his room, Sans turned to glare back at Frisk. "Start talking shrimp! You were mumbling my name while you slept why?" He hissed and Frisk couldn't help but back up as he spat out those words like poison.

"Uhm… Well… I think you'll kill me if I were to tell you." Frisk replied nervously but the glare told them to fess up and now, Frisk sighed and stood up. "Follow me." They headed out of the house, past snowdin and towards the ruin's door while Sans followed raising an eyebrow when he saw those doors. "Let's see if I can explain a bit."

Frisk knocked on the door and heard this world's Toriel's voice. "Who's there?"

"Love." Frisk replied and there was a bit of silence before Toriel replied.

"Love who?" She sounded like she was crying which made sense to Frisk even if their heart was currently running away.

"Do I still have your love… mom?" Sans looked at Frisk confused before the doors opened for the first time he had ever seen and a goat with large boobs rushed out to hug Frisk.

"You said you wouldn't come back." She pulled back clearly crying. "So why now?"

"Well I brought a friend. Seeing as how you guys haven't officially met I thought you should." Frisk gestured to Sans whose eyes were wide and he took one step back. "Apparently my sleeping woke him up cause I was sleep talking… About where I came from… and how in that place you two were a couple."

As Frisk said this both monsters blushed and looked away from each other. "M-My child."

"I was just filling you in!" Frisk responded quickly before turning and running away, Sans watched for a bit before he turned to look at the other monster who had recovered by now.

"Well… It's nice to finally meet you." She replied kneading her hands.

"I'll admit your talk of getting to the surface and being free… at first I thought you were living in a dream world." Sans eyes looked from her back to the foot steps in the snow of the fleeing Frisk. "You definitely found a unique human to fall for."

"Yes well…" Toriel smiled at that. "You know how I hate being alone, and they left their friend with me. Telling him that we could heal each other. It's nice not being alone. Well since we're officially meeting, Hello I'm Toriel."

Sans turned back to face her to find her hand extended for a handshake. "Sans." He replied shaking her hand but now he understood Frisk's tears from before.

If this woman and the Sans from their timeline was in fact a couple, there would be no chance to tell that Sans they loved him. Their entire love relationship was likely long gone and being around him most likely didn't help things.

"Sans." His attention snapped back to Toriel, sure she was hot, maybe even attractive to some but he wasn't really interested in that look. "Would you make me a promise?"

Sans hated promises, just a way for someone to impose their needs on someone else because they were too fucking lazy to do it themselves. "I don't know lady… Toriel. I don't make promises." He told her honestly.

"Please, for me, just this once!" She was begging him, he couldn't help but blink eyes wide. The Toriel he had met before this never begged for anything. "I swear!"

"... I'll try depending on what it is." Sans eventually replied.

"Thank you." She had a hand over her heart and was smiling. "Please watch over Frisk, please keep them safe."

Sans was quiet for a long time thinking over all the options. This wasn't a promise he could make, it just wasn't. Just like last time she asked him to promise the same thing, he couldn't and wouldn't do it. It wasn't a thing he did, making promises wasn't him.

"Sorry." Sans replied turning to leave his hands in his black coat and even when he heard her sigh and snow crunching behind him followed by a heavy door closing not once did he look back.

He couldn't promise that now knowing that this kid could do what they could, save and reset but they refused to be honest with themself. They had been hurt in such a careless and hurtful way and still had the heart to forgive. Sans couldn't let that continue… guess he was a weak monster after all. A weak monster that was caring about another, and a human no less. A monster who was going to push Frisk to their breaking point just to get them what they needed. A good way to express their feelings, their true feelings, and finally get some true help that they had been denied for so damn long.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Meeting Old Friends Part 2**_

Sans headed back inside and as he did continued to drink his mustard. When he entered he heard Frisk beating themselves up mentally by talking to themself. He supposed a strong monster would have demanded they stop, not try and make them feel better but on the way back he had come to accept if being a WEAK monster meant caring about the human's well being than a weak monster is what he'd be.

"Hey kiddo." It was obvious they were in a flashback when they threw a punch, Sans dodged it but the punch knocked the mustard bottle out of his hands. "Kid calm down it's just me."

Frisk snapped out of it then and upon seeing his glowing red eye backed up and hit their back on the wall before sliding down it. "Oh god. Sans I'm so sorry." As Sans walked over to her he could hear her sniffing and actually crying. "I almost hit you. I'm so sorry Sans."

"Hey Kid. I don't know what the Sans' from your timeline hit points are, but even if you hit me it wouldn't have been that bad." He kneeled down in front of the crying Frisk who looked up at him feeling a skeleton hand on her knee. "I promise you I'm a lot tougher than you think. Besides sometimes a good fight is exactly what you need to blow off steam. I know if I'm furious I tend to annoy and pester Boss until he challenges me to a fight so I can throw as many punches as I need to, to feel like I'm me again."

Frisk gave a weak smile. "You've grown up in a different world than I have." Frisk stood and walked over to the fallen mustard bottle and picked it up before handing it to Sans. "Here." She turned and went to the kitchen and grabbed a few paper towels before walking over to clean up the mess that the mustard bottle had left on the floor.

"Kid…" Sans was used to things falling out of his hands, he was used to protecting himself. He WASN'T used to trying to make someone feel better after nearly hurting him. "Leave it be I'll clean it up."

Sans began to walk over to Frisk but she nodded no. "It's my fault you dropped it in the first place." Frisk looked really tired, the bags under their eyes, the puffy red places to show where they had been crying. "So It's my job to clean it up."

Sans was silent for a minute biting back the want and need to rush over and forcibly drag Frisk away from cleaning it up. After a while though as she had just finished cleaning up the mustard he could no longer hold it back.

"Alright that's it!" Frisk had just a second to see Sans slam down his bottle of mustard on the table and stomp over to her before she yelped being held by the wrist in a grip that was near crushing.

"Sans… My wrist." Frisk tried her best to bite back her fear.

She had always been curious about Sans room but he would never show her. Now she was being yanked into it by this other Sans and her heart was racing for many reasons. Sans looked back at her feeling the stress and fear coming off of her in waves. It threw him for a loop. Entering battles with monsters who wanted to kill her, only smiles, being hurt and at the brink of death, only smiles, being brought into one room, wanting to flee in every other possible direction. This was one strange kid, he'd never met anyone like her before.

"S-Sans, Uhm… You don't have to…" Frisk tried looking back hoping maybe if going into his room was as forbidden as she had been taught it was then if she showed she didn't want to he'd let her go.

"You think I don't know that." Sans opened the door and shoved her in making the happy go lucky, cheerful Frisk, turn nervous, and shy. "Relax it's just a room." Sans closed the door and walked over to her.

Frisk took a gulp of air. She didn't know this Sans very well and true his voice was deeper than the Sans she did know but he was also treating her differently than everyone else had been. When Sans led her over to his rather clean bed and shoved her on it she was sure he was going to do something she didn't want.

"Uhm… S-Sans. I'm not…" Frisk started.

"Relax kid." Sans helped her lay down and with her still being nervous covered her with his covers and began to gently rub her leg through the covers. "Just close your eyes and sleep."

Frisk was nervous for a few minutes but with Sans still doing nothing to her she felt her eyes start to droop. "Sans?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Hm? What is it kid?" He replied softly so as not to disturb her if she crashed into dreamland before hearing the end of his question.

"Thank you." Frisk mumbled as she finally crashed into a dreamless sleep.

Sans looked at her and felt something in his soul give a light flutter. "No problem kid." He mumbled softly before standing and heading towards his room door opening it and looking at Frisk's face sleeping so peacefully in the light.

Sans felt his cheeks raise ever so slightly into a gentle smile. A REAL smile. Something that he hadn't known for a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled. He closed his eyes and then left his room silently closing the door behind him with a soft click. He headed downstairs to the covers and pillows that were Frisk's previous bed and carried them up to his room to sleep on. She was clearly nervous about doing or seeing anything with him and he didn't want to risk her fleeing from the room crying if he could help it.

Nervousness he could handle, fighting he could handle, fear he could handle, tears he could NOT handle. Or more to the point WOULD not handle. He entered his room quietly, set up the covers so he could sleep and taking one more look at Frisk closed the door and went to bed. When morning arrived Sans woke to a foot on his chest.

"Oof!" He grunted and instantly the foot was pulled away.

"Sorry! Are you ok?" He couldn't help but glare at Frisk who looked so shocked and fluttery, it made him a bit amused.

"Oh peachy." He grumbled sitting up. "I was just stepped on by a tiny human I'm great!"

The sarcastic answer got him a playful smack on the arm before Frisk was heading down the stairs before Papyrus woke up. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs Papyrus was coming out of his room.

"Human! I will now take your soul!" Papyrus caused the fight scene to start but Sans stood in front of Frisk.

"Not in the house." He told him sternly. "You'll have a huge mess to clean up."

"Sans makes a valuable point! Come human!" Papyrus began to leave the house and Frisk hugged Sans as a thank you before leaving after Papyrus.

Sans could only shake his head before he carefully headed out to follow after Frisk. It was obvious to him that Frisk wanted to fight but refused to harm their friends. As he watched them get past Papyrus to ask him instead of attacking to be their friend and date them, to which Papyrus told him how he actually felt and that he wasn't interested in Frisk in that way. Frisk seemingly just moved forward though the rest of what was expected of them never actually doing the one thing they needed most in the whole world.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Hello Again**_

Frisk saw Undyne, and ran away to her freedom only to return to have a fun time with Undyne and after that was over head to hotlands. Where she knew she'd meet Alphys and Mettaton. She couldn't help but wonder what they would be like here. Undyne had been strangely reluctant from the start about wanting to harm her so what was going to happen with Alphys. Well one wouldn't know by standing around wondering they had to head towards where Alphys was. Sighing they braced themselves for having to possibly fight Alphys and entered the Lab. Alphys did instigate a fight with her but after Frisk refused to fight for ten turns Alphys spared them.

"Why?" This Alphys wasn't as shy and it made Frisk smile. "I could have killed you, I attempted to so why did you constantly spare me?"

"Because Undyne would kill me if I so much as left a cut on you." Frisk joked lightly. "Honestly, all joking aside though, it's just the way I am."

Alphys was at a complete loss, she knew that this human had gotten past Undyne but she had no idea why. Now it made sense. This human had refused to fight back, only dodge. Though as Alphys continued on this time helping the human past Mettaton, Frisk could only smile at that and continue on her way. Headless to the fact that a certain skeleton was following behind careful not to get caught and help Frisk out where he could. It didn't take long before Frisk reached the end of Mettaton's attack. It was nice not to have the over exaggerate Mettaton she was used to but with the night gone Frisk headed outside, confusing Alphys after only a few minutes then headed to the boat person.

Asking to head back to snowdin they smiled and offered kind words to the sad boat person before leaving and heading to the one house no one wanted to go anywhere near. Knocking on the door she waited knowing it would likely be a surprise for the people within seeing as how they had warned her about Alphys and Mettaton before she left. The door opened after the sound of Papyrus told Sans to get off his lazy butt and do the dishes. As the door opened Frisk could only smile at Papyrus as he snapped at her.

"What do you want?!" Upon seeing who it was though Papyrus couldn't help but light up his face. "Human!" Papyrus grabbed Frisk and yanked her in before he started hugging her and Frisk could only Oof and gasp for air once she was released. "What brought you back here?!"

"I missed you guys." Frisk replied with a smile. "And I wanted to make sure I got to see you all before I went to go talk to King Asgore."

Everyone's faces slightly fell at that. Well almost everyone. Sans who had been doing the dishes while Papyrus and Undyne rushed over to hug Frisk, Sans had managed to cut himself on a broken dish when he heard the Asgore comment.

"Ah F-" Sans Started only for Papyrus to look at him and glare.

"Sans! Don't you dare!" Papyrus growled at his brother. ' _Honestly if you curse in front of this kid I'll kill you myself._ '

"Fiddlesticks." Sans grumbled out.

Why everyone thought of Frisk as a child when she clearly wasn't made him angry in itself. Still he didn't want to fight Papyrus if he didn't have to. Holding his hand which he had cut he walked into the room to greet Frisk. Only that didn't happen, Undye and Papyrus looked at each other after they watched Frisk glare, grab Sans' wrist and stomp into his room dragging a complaining and lightly blushing Sans behind her. Sans grunted as he was pushed onto the bed by Frisk before she walked into his messy bathroom and found the first aid kit.

Returning to Sans who was now scared having never seen this side of her before only to wince inwardly ready to defend himself when she grabbed his hand and commenced looking after and wrapping it. Once it was wrapped and bandaged he backed up on his bed when she glared up at him before he felt soft strong lips on his mouth. Confused he blinked then looked down at her to find her eyes closed and her hands in fists holding his jacket making his escape route gone. He felt a blush appearing on his face as he looked half heartedly for an escape before closing his eyes and kissing her back.

When she pulled back he blinked at her the glaring angry Frisk gone and the now shy fearful Frisk was back. "Sorry… I didn't like that you were hurt… S-Sorry."

As Frisk headed downstairs Sans raised his non injured boney hand to his mouth where Frisk had kissed him. He could still feel her soft heat filling him with… something he'd never felt before. He looked at his bandaged hand and instantly knew. He had to get her furious again. He had to see the Frisk that took what she wanted and was true to herself. He had to get that Frisk to come out again. Shaking out of his thoughts he headed downstairs to find his own brother smirking. Wonderful. He'd never hear the end of this… Well if that was the case, then he planned on taking Frisk as his own to shove that right in his brother's face.

That stunned Sans for a moment as he sat on the floor with Frisk. He wanted to TAKE Frisk? When had that started? True he had been watching Frisk in each of their battles. First with Undyne, then Alphys, and then Mettaton, but he'd never actually wanted to make her, his. Or did he? He was one to block out anything and everything when it involved emotions. He never wanted to fall prey to weak emotions but now… he really was falling prey to them. Not only that, because he was now thinking these things, he realized. That kiss. Frisk had given it to him, and true he had fought himself a bit to not kiss back but in truth, he wanted to do much more than kissing. He didn't know when that had started… but it was started now. To late to stop it or turn back.

After watching a bit of the movie with Sans and Papyrus and Undyne, Frisk remembered something evil they had figured out with the Sans from her timeline. Maybe this Sans had it to. Well one would never know. Still she knew she couldn't just start to figure it out with no plan. This Sans was always ready to protect himself in a fight, she had to think. And think she did.

Something truly evil came to her mind. She backed away a little bit causing Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus to move their eyes towards her. Before any of them could react however Sans had a pillow hit him in the back of the head causing him to fall forward. Angry he turned to glare at Frisk only to fight back a laugh. Frisk was tickling his ribs, one of his most ticklish places. Unfortunately Sans lost this battle.

"Stooop! Hahahahaha. F-Frisk! Hehehehehe. S-Seriously hahahahah. S-Stop!" Sans laughed out and gasped for air once Frisk did stop before turning to glare at her only to see her happier than she had ever been to his eyes.

"It worked." She told him softly after noticing he wasn't glaring. "You're always frowning or looking unhappy. I at least got a genuine smile out of you. Even if it was without your knowledge."

"Frisk…" Sans had no idea what to say to that.

It _was_ really smart. Frisk had learned that he was always ready for a fight. Never for fun, and absolutely never for a smile. Yet she had taken this and had started a "fight" But instead of taking turns had thrown two attacks at once leaving him immobile. But this human treated him differently than any other, monster or human, ever had. Sans no longer felt like a punching bag with her. No longer felt like a slave, he was… safe. Understood. Even maybe… loved? No that was going to far, but still… He could hope right. Even if he knew he'd forever shattered all chances when he first met her.

Sans watched as the movie finished up and could only sigh once everyone started heading to bed. Undyne had been sleeping in their new guest bedroom that she had helped them create once her house burned to the ground. Still after she did he stood to head to his own bed when he heard footsteps following him. When he looked back and saw Frisk he could tell she was hiding something but was still following him.

"What do you want Frisk?" He asked tiredly, he'd had a big day and was tired as all get out.

Frisk gave a slight smile and shrugged not really knowing how to properly phase, "I came all this way to see you in case I die against this Asgore".

"Then go to sleep Frisk." Sans grumbled as he turned to look up the stairs. "I'm tired."

That said he headed into his room and then went to look and find all of his stuff to set out so he just had to throw it on in the morning. He looked around his room and began to get annoyed. He couldn't find his black jacket anywhere. It might have been something small to everyone else but his jacket was the only thing he had left of their dad. Gaster hadn't been nice true, and he hadn't exactly been kind to them but he had loved them, Sans could tell. Furious after tearing apart his entire room and placing things back after not finding his jacket he reluctantly opened his bedroom door and headed down the stairs to retrace his steps. He headed behind the couch looking for the jacket, no luck. He headed into their kitchen to try and find it, no luck. He headed out of the kitchen when a flash of black and white flashed by out of the corner of his eyes. He looked towards where the colors were and was thrown for a loop.

There was Frisk holding, no more like clutching, his coat to their nose and taking in big gulps of air. Almost like she was drowning. He would have laughed if he wasn't the kind of guy he was. He would have just yanked it from her without a thought in the world if it had been when they first met. But things were different now. He'd changed, strange as that sounded, he had changed. He walked over to her as quietly as he could.

"Frisk?" He looked her in the eyes when she jumped pinning herself to the back of the couch. "Why do you have my jacket?"

"I! Uhm! I!" Frisk was so nervous and while Sans had no idea how to handle nervousness he followed what his heart and instincts told him reaching out and running a boney finger through Frisk's hair to put a small clump of it behind her left ear.

"Easy there sweetheart." He blushed inwardly at calling her such an endearing term hoping she hadn't noticed his slip up. "It was just a question."

"I…" Frisk was quiet for a second looking down at the jacket herself before mumbling out the answer. "I wanted to sleep with your scent just once."

Sans felt a light blush appear on his cheeks but with Frisk looking down and not at him, he stood walked a few steps to sit next to her on the couch causing her to look at him and him to blush more. "So why not ask to sleep with me?"

Frisk blinked and looked at him confused. "Because… Because I thought you hated humans."

Sans for once in his life chuckled at something that was true in the past. "That was before I met you sweetheart." The nickname just seemed to come naturally to him. "That jacket is the last link I have to my late father. I used to sleep with it clutched to my chest just like you were."

It felt strange but good being able to share personal info with someone again. "What was he like?" Frisk smiled at Sans who glanced at her and chuckled again leaning back against the couch.

"My old man?" Sans smiled and chuckled feeling Frisk lean back and place her soft warm head on his hard boney shoulder. "He was amazing. Respected, strong, smart. Funny… he created us. Paps and I, each from his hands. Me first then a few years later, Paps because I was lonely. When he was around things were amazing. Paps and I actually played together instead of fought. We'd talk to each other instead of fight our problems out. Sometimes we still talk but often it's fight or attack or dodge nowadays. Talking is rare."

"It sounds amazing." Frisk smiled at him and he couldn't help but look down and towards her still holding his coat to her chest.

"Yeah well… It didn't last. One day dad went out working and never came back. We waited for a few days before we discovered that we were on our own and that's when all hell broke lose. Things changed to the way they were when you arrived. At night for a good month or so I clung to that coat and absorbed it's scent. Took it with me everywhere but then… his scent faded to be replaced with my own. And that hit me the hardest. Because now he was completely gone." Sans looked back at Frisk as she turned his face to her to wipe away the tears he hadn't realised he was crying. "Sorry sweetheart."

Sans went to stand to wash them away but was yanked down to the couch at an angle. Sitting up on his elbow he had enough time to look at Frisk before she was kissing him. He quickly looked around before closing his own eyes and letting the kiss occur, when she ran her tongue along his teeth his eyes opened as he gasped in shock only to close again tightly as he felt her tongue playing and tasting every part of his inner jaw and mouth. She pulled back and he was slightly panting, looking at her confused as Frisk smiled.

"I've always wanted to do that." Frisk kissed him lightly on his mouth and Sans was dead still in shock, but mostly fighting for control of his power.

Fighting not to let his red eye take over and do something Frisk may have regretted. She handed him his coat back and he was stunned for a few minutes before he seemed to snap out of it.

"Right. Thanks sweetheart." Sans stood and starting heading up the stairs before he turned to face Frisk, who had sighed and curled in a ball on the couch. "You coming?"

Frisk looked at Sans in shock before her face literally lit up and she ran towards Sans stopped centimeters away from him. They headed up the stairs as Sans put his jacket on his clothes pile for the morning and then walked over to Frisk who was now climbing into his fluffy bed. He climbed in next to her and laid back before Frisk carefully and slowly followed suit.

"So what about you?" Sans asked Frisk and she looked up at him those gorgeous golden yellow eyes looking at him and only him. "Do you have any dark demons?"

Frisk chuckled and smiled softly. "I'm not all that exciting."

"C'mon. I told you my past." Sans grumbled half jokingly hurt. "That was hard for me so cough it up."

Frisk chuckled at that. "Alright. I was an accident child. Well more the result of a rape. My mother didn't want me but she was so young it was her parents that really had the choice and they told her she wasn't allowed to have me aborted. So my mother had me and put me up for adoption. She didn't care about the gender so gave me a gender neutral name. As I grew up I was passed off from one family to another, but none of 'uhm stuck. Annoyed I headed up mount ebott to hopefully end it all." Sans couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Then I met my first timeline and made a bunch of friends. It was nice to not be alone anymore. To have friends. Then I got a family, and fell in love. Only to be shattered and come here." Sans looked down thinking now he would hear the part he didn't want to. "And you know what. I got to go through it all again. Meet old friends and family that while different were still family or friends, and I got to fall in love again. This time with someone who actually cared." Sans looked at Frisk who looked right back at him. "I don't know when it happened or how I stopped fighting it, but I did."

Sans was dumbfounded. Not only did she not hate it here she seemed to love it more than being at her first timeline. When he opened his mouth to speak to Frisk he found her asleep and smiled softly before pulling both of them under the covers and falling asleep himself. Sans awoke after a good night's rest to find Frisk still holding on to him and seemingly having a great dream. He looked at her and smiled before listening to hear Papyrus still snoring in the room next to him. It wasn't often he woke up only to be able to absorb the day and maybe go back to sleep. Inwardly shrugging he curled around Frisk and went back to sleep. Might as well milk it for all he could right?

When Sans woke up the next time though to Frisk still holding him, he was a little confused. Surely Frisk couldn't be _that_ tired right? He tried to shake Frisk which got a light groan from the human but nothing else. Sans growled to himself and even moved roughly out from under Frisk hoping the thud on the soft bed would wake her… it didn't. Annoyed he grabbed her head to yank her up that way before quickly pulling his hand back in shock. Carefully he placed his hand on her forehead ignoring the now screaming Papyrus.

"Sweetheart?" He asked her softly feeling her burning head. "Please… wake up… for me."

Papyrus annoyed at Sans ignoring his pounding barged into his room. "Sans! We're going now! Leave the human alone!"

"No!" For once Sans stood up to his brother and dodged the grab Papyrus threw his way. "Go away!"

Papyrus furious at Sans lunged at him starting the fight scene. Normally Sans would simply dodge Papyrus' attacks and only throw half hearted ones he could actually dodge. However his worry for his "sweetheart" made his glare a real one instead of a fake one. Which put this battle in a whole other group that none of the others had been. This was the battle for his love, weather it would be returned or not, he didn't intend to lose.

"Sans just head out like you're supposed to!" Papyrus yelled at Sans as he threw a bone attack which Sans dodged. "Why must you always make things so difficult!"

"Why do you feel you can just give me orders?!" Sans replied back throwing an attack of his own which Papyrus barely dodged. "I'm not only your coworker I'm also your brother!"

"I told you never to use that word!" Papyrus snapped at Sans as he threw another attack which Sans dodged.

"Why?! Because you don't want anyone to know I'm the older brother!?" Sans snapped back throwing another attack which Papyrus barely dodged.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Papyrus threw the attack which hit Sans but only brought down two of his ten hit points.

"Spoiled brat! You've tried to forget Dad and it never worked!" Sans responded and landed a blow on his brother which shocked Papyrus, not because the blow landed but that it was obvious that Sans wasn't joking.

Half Papyrus' hit points were gone in one attack and Undyne quickly stood in front of him before Sans spared them both which made both blink as he walked down the stairs with a seriousness in his step none of them had seen before. Both followed him carefully to find him for the first time in over 16 years use the home phone. Sans never asked for help, never had stood up to Papyrus, never challenged what his rank was, and never seemed to care about anyone before in his life. Before now that is…

"Alphys…" Sans waited for the shock of his call to sink in before he continued walking the length of the living room. "I need help over here… Yes I do… Not in this case… He-He never taught me how to handle this type of thing. He-He didn't have a chance… Thanks." Sans hung up the phone and sat hard on the couch, his face still set in a stern look.

When Alphys arrived Papyrus for once obeyed Sans not the other way around and went to go get Alphys' bag from her car. When Sans showed Alphys the problem she smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright Sans." That said Alphys looked in her bag that Papyrus had brought up to her by now and grabbed a few things. "Do you have a sink?"

Sans let her into the bathroom to let her do what she needed to do and made some sort of bad smelling concoction. Still she handed it to him with a slight smile.

"Frisk will be fine after a few days Sans." She told the inwardly fretting skeleton. "Humans tend to get sick if they get too cold Sans. But they also heal incredibly well too. She'll be fine. Give her this if she wakes up, her head is still hot, or she tells you she doesn't feel all that great."

Sans gave a solemn nod as Alphys left the room and immediately after she closed the door let his rage and red eye take over. ' _God damn you Frisk!_ ' He growl yelled at Frisk in his thoughts. ' _Why the hell didn't you tell us you were cold. Or that you didn't feel all that great. Why did you fucking leave us in the dark?!_ '

Then Sans remembered something. Something his dad W.D. Gaster had told him all those years ago.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Sans, one day you're going to fall in love." Gaster told his eldest son with a soft smile.

"What's love?" Sans asked curious holding onto Gaster as Gaster was carrying him at his request.

"Well love is when you think of someone else. You want them to be happy with you. Love is… like your mother and I." Gaster smiled at Sans' scrunched, almost disgusted face.

"Ew." Sans grumbled out. "I would never do that."

Gaster chuckled. "One day Sans. Anyway when you do you have to watch them carefully. Because like you, they will want you to be happy, maybe even at the cost of their own wellbeing. You have to look after them like they look after you. Protect them, in a way, from themselves sometimes. In return you'll feel amazing and happy too."

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

' _Frisk never gave me any sign!_ 'He thought back to her clutching his jacket to her. ' _She never showed me anything that could have been taken as anything other than normal Frisk._ ' He thought back to something he hadn't seen before her shivering and clinging to him. ' _There was no way I could have guessed that._ ' He remembered how Frisk had stopped shivering being near him, despite him being a skeleton, monsters _did_ have body heat. ' _There's absolutely no way I could have found that out!_ ' He yelled at himself as he walked over to her his red eye now gone and back to normal. ' _Damn it._ ' He sat down in the chair next to his bed remembering Alphys telling him to let Frisk sleep.

"Sweetheart." He ran a boney finger through her slick silk like brown hair. "You really are quite something aren't you Frisk?" He wrapped that hand around one of her sleeping form's hands. "I'll be here when you wake up pet. I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Sick Frisk**_

Sans sat by Frisk for a good long while before Papyrus dragged him down for dinner. Sans ate but returned to her side after he finished. Papyrus and Undyne looked at each other and smiled for the first time in the longest time. Sans was finally happy. Papyrus and Undyne were best friends and even with Papyrus trying to be the best brother he could, there were things even a brother couldn't do. Sans looked at Frisk as she groaned and looked over at him quickly sitting up and almost fainting after doing so.

"Take it easy Pet. You'll hurt yourself." Sans told her gently before laying her back on the bed.

"Pet?" She asked him with a smile as Sans blushed, bright red on his skeletal cheeks.

"It just popped out. I'm sorry." He told her quickly looking away.

Frisk grabbed his shirt which made him look at her. "I don't mind it but never out and about where others can hear us. There is one pet name I would love to be called though."

Sans was confused now at Frisk's smirking face, wasn't she sick? "Yeah? What name?"

"Boss." Frisk told him and Sans scoffed and looked away.

"Not on your life pet." He grumbled trying to hid his blush hearing slight squeaking of his bed he had just enough time to look at Frisk before he found himself in a kiss again and this time only closed his eyes wanting to let his red eye take over.

"There's nothing I can do to convince you?" Frisk asked and it was at this point Sans growled.

"No! Not right now at least." Frisk blinked at Sans' angry face, her face falling after a minute. "Your sick and I'm not about to let you do something you'll regret while sick now either you will eat, drink, sleep, or take cold medicine. Nothing else."

Frisk groaned huffing and crossing her arms before laying back on the headboard. Frisk had never been one who liked to stay in bed, she was active by nature to an extent and needed something to entertain her mind if she had to be on bedrest. She remained that way for a short while before she looked over at him and he prepared to tell her off again.

"Then would you at least sit next to me?" Frisk expected him to say no and be all cranky for even asking, but it still hurt more than she thought it would when that's exactly what she got.

Frisk frowned and wiggled a bit on the bed until she was under the covers, facing the wall, and as close to that end of the bed as she could get. Sans looked at Frisk after a few minutes finding her strangely silent. He wondered if maybe she had fallen asleep again.

"Frisk?" Sans asked her softly to find out if she was still awake.

"What?!" Came the snappy annoyed reply.

Now he knew a few things. One, she wasn't happy. Two, she had asked that question from before truthfully. And three, he had stomped all over it like it meant nothing. Sans stood from his chair and feeling Frisk's eyes on him moved it back over to his desk. He then walked back over to her raised the blanket of his bed and climbed in next to her gently. He lay down like her and grabbed her shoulder to test the waters. When she didn't shrug his hand off he snaked his arm around her belly and gently pulled her back to his ribs. Frisk felt a slight blush at this and Sans pretended not to notice.

"It's ok Pet." He teased her lightly. "It's hard for me to say that other name, I never really liked it." He told her truthfully. "It was always a belittling term."

Frisk understood Sans and smiling wrapped her fingers in between his smooth, warm, boney hand. "It's ok Sans." She squeezed his hand gently. "I understand."

Sans smiled at her and continued to hold her until they both feel asleep. That was until Frisk started shaking Sans gently. Sans growled and look at her only to find her cling to him and nearly shoving them off the bed seeing a ladybug crawl on his wall. Sans bit back a chuckle and went to grab it causing Frisk to try and pin herself to the headboard as he walked past her with the insect on his boney finger then to his window to open it just enough to let his hand out and shake the ladybug into flight before bringing his hand back in and closing the window.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday." Sans replied turning to face Frisk who was now starting to calm down. "The insanely kind and caring human scared of a tiny bug."

"Bite me!" Frisk grumbled out with a frown.

Sans smirked and walked over to hug her gently. "I'm just teasing sweetheart."

Frisk smiled at that and placed a hand to her eyes as because she was sick she was crying. Sans noticed this but also noticed that she didn't want to sleep.

"Hungry?" He asked and could only chuckle as she lit up nodding yes. "Then wait here I'll go make you something."

Sans left the room and Frisk relaxed on the bed, lost to her thoughts she wondered how she was going to tell her Mom and Dad she was ok. That she was happy here. She really did feel at home and in this Sans' strong arms, she didn't feel the need to worry about anything. She felt more safe than she had ever felt despite the fact that the enemies hit harder and treated her worse than her first timeline. But she felt more accomplished, more… content to know that she was actually helping them see the good instead of the bad. She felt better about giving them something they had all given up on. Hope. Don't get her wrong she was ecstatic when she helped the ones in her first timeline but it felt a bit too easy. She didn't know how else to describe it.

It just felt like: Oh you saved them, clap clap, your not an evil person. There were times she wanted to get her rage out or do something other than dodge but it just never felt like she could. True that was still true here, but at least now when she spared someone, or saved them, she could see how they changed. How they acted changed drastically. Everyone had been on the verge of tears upon see, no _feeling_ Frisk actually _save_ them from themselves. It was a completely different feeling and amazing to boot. And this Sans, he'd tried to shove her away not get close. He'd seen the truth and not only acted on it but treated her like an equal. She didn't get the: I'm stronger than you, I know it, and you don't need to know anything about that, that she got from her dad Sans.

She felt… free. Free to make a mistake or two. Free to act truer to herself than she could before. And Sans, this Sans was so odd. Afraid to make any mistake but wanting to do so many things. It was a nice change of pace to not feel like she was the only one who was afraid or not sure what to do. It was a real nice change. Frisk smiled as Sans entered the room with a tray of something steaming, a drink, a napkin, and a tiny bit of nice cream. Frisk chuckled as Sans gently placed it in front of her. The steaming bowl had a bit of soup in it. Chicken noodle from the looks of things.

"Thanks Sans. This looks incredible." Frisk replied before she dug in greedily.

Sans watched her for a little bit before he went to his desk to work on something. Anything to not stare at Frisk right? It was a little while before he heard the sounds of plates gently moving. Figuring that Frisk was just picking them up to eat he was yanked from that train of thought when he heard the bed squeak in annoyance at Frisk moving and heard the sounds of footsteps. Sans turned around seeing a blur or blue and pink as Frisk rushed back to his bed and under the covers. Annoyed he stomped over to her seeing the tray was on the bed he moved it to the floor so as not to get yelled at later and dove after Frisk.

Frisk yelped and barely had time to wiggle themselves to the bottom of the bed before Sans landed where they just were. Sans growled, he had never liked the game of chase, he always felt like a fucking lab rat when it was going on, and not one of the smart rats either. He'd seen those things more than enough and was getting furious at Frisk.

"Pet, stop this, you know you're not supposed to get out of bed." He lunged at Frisk again only to have her wiggle away before he could even attempt to catch her. "Enough pet!" He snapped attempting one last time to catch Frisk the nice way but when that didn't work his temper spiked. "You fucking bitch!"

With his eye now glowing an angry bright red he closed his hand into a fist once he was facing the bed and threw it up then to the left. Frisk grunted loudly as she hit the shelf with a force she had never felt before. Only to cry out in pain and fear when she went straight into the wall leaving a dent in it due to the force of Sans' throw. When she crumpled down to the desk then to the floor she heard a knock on Sans door but was in too much pain to care anymore. She heard Sans and Papyrus yelling something at each other and the sounds of them fighting in an actual fight but she no longer cared about any of that. All she felt was pain, pain, and fear, and uncertainty. She wanted to fade away and never return.

Frisk wondered if after a good while if her shivering had anything to do with her being sick, or if she was injured, or if something else was the cause. She opened her eyes and saw blood which made her shake even more. This time however she weakly placed her hand under her shirt to cling to the white and black shirt that held his scent. Frisk heard Undyne get involved in the fight but no longer cared as she felt tears fall which stung like no tomorrow which made her cry even more.

For the first time since coming here she wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to the life that had made her unhappy in the first place. She wanted to go back to the place where she felt loved. It was bad enough she had fallen for this timeline's Sans and once again he had fallen for either someone else, or hated her enough not to love her. Frisk cried harder at that curling into as tight a ball as she could. Sounds faded away as she started to fall unconscious, before she did however she felt heat wrap all around her and saw what looked like something blue, though with how blurry her vision was due to tears who could really tell.

Sans huffed after the long fight with Papyrus but he was out of energy now and knew he didn't have a chance to win being as tired as he was. He spared his brother who spared him, but then a new hell broke lose. Where was Frisk?! They had been here before and now they were gone, where were they?! They were to sick to move on their own right so where the hell had they gone?! Sans frantically looked everywhere in his room but could find nothing. However upon seeing blood he felt himself sink to the floor.

"Damn it all." Now Sans was the one who curled in a ball. "Sweetheart… I didn't mean to hurt you. I certainly didn't mean to kill you."

Papyrus came back into Sans room after checking the rest of the house from top to bottom with Undyne. Only to find his older brother, who had never cried, never let himself seem weak, never allowed anyone close enough to harm him, crying on the floor. This Sans… even Papyrus couldn't stand to see.

"Sans." Papyrus knew his brother was really hurt when Sans turned his back to him instead of yelling or throwing a bone at him. STILL crying. "Brother?" Papyrus was worried about the human true but his brother always came first, he walked over to Sans and hugged him. "We'll find her brother." Papyrus told Sans in what he hoped was a comforting way. "And when we do she'll be fine. She can handle herself, if what we've seen is any indication."

Sans felt dead, like he would rather be dead. Even when Papyrus was comforting him, he heard him but it didn't really sink in. He had killed Frisk, he couldn't tell Papyrus that. He hated that it was true himself. He couldn't help but cry as Papyrus hugged him, his one chance and he not only blew it but had killed her too. All because of his damn temper. Papyrus was worried but seeing the tiredness in his brother's eye sockets he picked him up and placed him on his bed to sleep.

"I'll be right outside if you need me brother." Papyrus told him softly as he headed out of the room carrying the tray with him.

Sans simply stared at the wall and all the patterns within it.

 _ **ELSEWHERE**_

Frisk groaned softly and opened her eyes ever so slightly. She didn't remember this room. It used to be a black walled room with a brown ceiling, what happened to that room. Why couldn't she move? What was wrong with her?! Was she dreaming? Did she die? She couldn't recall her hit points going any further down than half but then she couldn't remember much of anything after a while. She groaned and looked up at the ceiling, the strangely yellow ceiling. Where was Sans? Where was Papyrus? Where was Undyne? She looked over to her left finding the green walls strange but not interesting. Looking further down she would have jumped if she didn't feel restrained.

There on a tiny wood bedside table was Sans' jacket. Folded and lying right next to her. Frisk fought to free her strangely restrained arms from their blanket like confines. It worked, after a bit of fighting her arms and hands were free causing a slight chill to blow on her but she didn't care. She grabbed the jacket and clung it to her like it was everything to her. She nuzzled her face into it took huge gulps of air and cried in the soft fur covered hood. Sans wasn't here for some reason and she knew she should be afraid, however with his jacket here she could still feel him. It was like he was right there with her.

Frisk could feel his arms around her, feel them embracing her as if he was right there. Feel the sharpness of his teeth as if he was kissing her once again. Taste how like sweet roses his inner jaw had tasted like. He may not have been right there with her but she felt him. Suddenly she was yanked from her thoughts as she heard footsteps. She tried to mentally prepare for any battle but as soon as she sat up felt light headed and fell back. She tried again but the same reaction. Just as she was about to try a third time she heard the doorknob touched and thought fast. If she pretended to be asleep there was a chance whatever monster it was would leave her alone. She quickly closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

She heard the door open followed by a soft grunt and the sound of something in someone's hands. The footsteps walked over to a table and placed what was in their hands down before the footsteps got closer and closer to the bed. She felt the edge of the blanket lifted ever so slightly and mentally berated herself for not at least trying to put the blanket back to the way it had been. The blanket was dropped and Frisk had to fight not to let her heartrate speed up and thunder as loud as it wanted to in her chest. The footsteps headed back to the table before turning and heading back towards her bedside. This monster was _toying_ with her!

Frisk wanted to growl or run away but knew that where the bed was placed doing so would only result in her being pinned. She heard the sound of something being set down then a soft groan of seemingly wood before the sounds stopped for a while. Confused Frisk debated whether she should open her eyes, or eye and try to discover more about her situation. She decided not to risk it. Who knew what this monster would do if it thought she was awake and alert.

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep kiddo?" Frisk's eyes snapped open at that and instantly her head turned to see a familiar face.

Papa Sans, the Sans that now only seemed like the best friend in the world. Just seeing him brought tears to her eyes. This monster wasn't a threat, well maybe pun wise he was, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"D-Daddy." Frisk got out before she lunged at him, nearly fainting and being caught in his arms.

"Easy now kiddo." He chastised her gently. "Your sick and you need to rest. That and don't move too fast."

Frisk smiled as he sat on the side of the bed and pet her head like he knew calmed her. Seeming to remember something Frisk looked at her arms then lifted the covers then at her legs but had no bandages.

"Easy kid, I was worried when I first found that too." Frisk looked at "Papa" Sans who shrugged. "I thought it was blood or ketchup too. Turned out it was paint. Annoying and needing to be removed but otherwise harmless. A light cut on your face but it was because of a splinter, another thing easily fixed."

Frisk looked back at him but as much as she enjoyed his company it didn't feel right. She felt trapped again. She couldn't help but sigh as she clung to his black shorts. Sans looked down at her confused. This wasn't a Frisk he liked or was used to. He was used to the Frisk that would constantly laugh and smile and act like nothing was wrong ever.

"Kiddo?" Frisk closed her eyes at that, true her love's voice was slightly deeper than Papa Sans but it was still causing wounds to open wide and thoughts she didn't want at the moment.

"Stop." Frisk mumbled softly. ' _Stop talking in his voice. Stop being so kind. Just stop… you've caused me so much pain, so much sadness. Just let me be sad. Let me feel god damn it._ '

Sans looked down at Frisk but remained silent. He figured there was a lot of things going on in her mind right now and he had no right to ask her what any of those things were. However as the day went on and Frisk refused to eat or even attempt to talk Sans started to worry about her. After all she had really changed and after seeing how these people were he wasn't happy with any change. A few days later Frisk finally decided what she had to do. Frisk waited and clutched onto _her_ Sans' jacket and waited for Papa Sans to fall asleep. Carefully she grabbed what she needed and making sure Papa Sans wasn't following she headed out of the house right into the middle of a snowstorm.

She didn't notice this however all she was worried about was finding out the truth and returning Sans' jacket to him. After all it was rude enough to be teleported away but it was even ruder to take something that meant so much to him from him. She knew it had been a few days but what's the worse that could happen in a few days. Turns out it was a lot worse than she thought. Knocking on the door got a winded and shocked Papyrus to open the door.

"Frisk!" He hugged her and she laughed before asking the question that Papyrus had been hoping she wouldn't. "Well…" Frisk looked at him confused. "Sans left his morning and wouldn't tell us where he was going."

Frisk who had been annoyed to learn that Papa Sans was following her said a silent thank you before she rushed towards him after grabbing a small but heavy rock and putting it in _her_ Sans' jacket pocket. Sans when he saw she was running towards him tried to come up with a believable excuse as to why he was following her.

"Daddy do you have a shortcut to Judgement Hall?" Frisk demanded upon reaching Papa Sans who was dumbfounded for a moment. "Well?!"

"Uh… Yeah, why?" Papa Sans got out after a few moments.

"Because this world's YOU is about to make the biggest mistake of his life." Frisk replied back trusting her gut. "We need to go! Now!"

"Right." Papa Sans grabbed Frisk's hand and headed into the code trying to be as slow as he could, it was this world's Sans that had already put himself on Papa Sans' shit list for throwing his adoptive child around.

Frisk growled at him and told him to go faster but he continued to go slow. Why should he care if this Sans did something stupid and died. That was his fault. Why did Frisk care about him so much? Why had Frisk changed? Did they not believe that he would have come back for them. Tori'd have killed him if he didn't try. So try he had and had come close to succeeding but now Frisk was being too kindhearted once again. When they did arrive Underfell Sans was already heading into the the door to the king's throne room.

"Sans!" Frisk cried out rushing towards him only for Papa Sans to grab her shoulder and hold her back. "Let go of me!" Papa Sans glared at her with his blue eye glowing which usually scared her enough to make her back down.

Fighting not to back down in fear like she wanted to she reached into the jacket, grabbed the rock and before Papa Sans even had time to react threw it straight for Underfell Sans.

"Ow!" Sans yelped holding the back of his skull as he watched two of his hit points go down.

Looking behind him at the floor to see what had hit him he found the rock and looked at it confused before he looked up and almost had a heart attack. Frisk was _alive_ , either that or his brain was playing a cruel trick on him. She was fighting against another Sans' hold and the glowing blue eye made his own fight to glow red. Clearly Frisk didn't like what was going on with this other Sans which made him a threat. If Frisk wasn't happy with this Sans then neither was he.

"Release her." Underfell tried once to be gentlemanly. "Now."

"You don't order me around." Classic Sans told Underfell Sans sternly.

Underfell Sans felt his eye glow bright red at this. "It appears she does not want to be held by you, release her now or else."

Classic Sans smirked now hating this other Sans who had no doubt changed his lovely Frisk into this new demon. "I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

Classic Sans summoned a Gaster blaster who grabbed Frisk, who shocked at this new development gave a soft cry. This ticked off Underfell like no tomorrow and he summoned a bunch of his own bones. Frisk tried to cry out for them to stop this but neither was listening to her. When she tried to kick her way out of the Gaster blaster's mouth she was shook like a rag doll and had to cross her arms while she thought for a moment just as both Sans' were preparing to throw their attacks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fight For Truth

Frisk growled and knew she had to do something as the bones started flying quite literally. Frisk remembered the dog they had taken in from her timeline and never thought she'd use what that dog taught her but here she was. Wiggling back and forth in a way that would seem only like she was kicking in the air. But there was a point for this. If she could just get out of her jacket, no… his jacket without tearing it that would give her some free movement. But that was easier said then done. Frisk looked up hearing gaster blasters firing. She felt the tears on her face but it didn't really register. Who was she crying for?

"Just let her go and this fight doesn't have to happen." Underfell growled out, he wanted to kill this Sans sure but not while Frisk was crying.

"Strange." Papa Sans threw another attack at Underfell which he dodged. "Why are you so intent to spare me, when clearly this timeline is all about kill or be killed?"

Frisk grunted as she fell from the Gaster Blaster and hard to the ground. She found walking difficult and could only blink as being in the fall had caused five of her 20 hit points to go away. She'd have to be careful about how she handled her next move. Taking a look at the now two Sans fighting in a battle seemingly to the death Frisk dodged her way over to some of the bones that were stuck in the ground near Papa Sans.

"I just want Frisk happy." Underfell snapped at Classic Sans as he fired three gaster blasters.

Meanwhile Frisk was now trying to pull said bone from the ground. It wasn't working at all. So she decided to try and push it, still no good and slid to land on her face hard on tile, taking away two more hit points. Annoyed she tried to whack it with her stick which promptly shattered the stick. Frisk tried once again to pull out the bone and this time it came out of the ground.

"Yeaaaaaaaah!" Frisk cheered as it raised from the ground until they realised it was flying. "Oh no." Frisk felt it moving at a fast speed and held on as her brain prepared to be hit hard. "Aaaaaaah!"

"Oooouuuuff!" Frisk opened her eyes in shock to see Underfell Sans holding her as he hit the end of the hall hard leaving a big dent in the cement. "You alright pet?"

Frisk couldn't help but look at him then blink feeling her eyes widen. He was nearly dead. He only had one hit point left. Why hadn't he tried to dodge the attack?! He clearly could so why…

'To protect me.' Frisk realized in her thoughts. 'To save me from being really hurt.'

"Frisk! What the hell kiddo?!" Papa Sans yelled at her and she heard slippered footsteps rushing towards her. "You could have been really hurt kiddo! That was a stupid idea, what made you think that was a good idea at all?! I mean come on!"

Frisk had had enough being the silent well behaved child that obeyed the rules and kept everyone going. "Maybe because I wasn't thinking Dad!" When Frisk turned to face him for the first time in her life the blue flaming eye wasn't scary. "Maybe because I knew I needed to stop you and I know I'm not strong enough to fight you myself." Frisk stood but stayed right in front of Underfell Sans. "Maybe because I knew no matter how much I screamed, or cried, or tried to stop you not once would you listen once you got to this point."

"That is not true and you know it!" Papa Sans snapped back in anger.

"Isn't it?!" Frisk retaliated. "I was screaming to stop, telling you to stop, begging you to listen to me and you just pushed me out of the way or put me under the care of the Gaster Blaster. Not once did you actually try and listen to me."

"That is a lie, I did hear you."

"Then why didn't you stop, why didn't you listen?! Why do you fucking never listen?!" It was at this point Underfell saw the tears falling on the tiles and weak as he was worked to stand up. "You never listen and claim you do! You claim to observe then lead people on! You knew I loved you as more than a dad and you just continued on not once telling me your true intent! You go on and on about how I make decisions without thinking them through but you never once give me the time of day!" Underfell Sans having stood up by now, placed a hand on her shoulder which she shook off in her anger. "I tell you to stop fighting him and you continue ignoring me completely! You think I've changed into a demon but you've never even attempted to know the real me! The only person you know well at all is mom and that's because you talk to her all the time I'm just a fucking possession to you!"

"That's enough pet." Frisk turned her glare to Underfell Sans who nodded no then pulled her into a hug and she cried in his arms.

Papa Sans had never seen Frisk cry so much in his life, sure he'd seen her cry while sick, but not once had she ever made him feel so useless and selfish in his life. He should have felt her weight on his bone attack before he even threw it. He should have kept a cool head and tried to see her side of the story before he lost it. He should have tried to stop the attack once he saw Frisk on it himself but his fear had stopped him.

He should have done a lot of things. This other Sans had moved, and acted when he was to afraid to. This Sans had saved her when he put her in danger. Papa Sans closed his eyes, fought back the rage and let his eyes return to the normal pin pricks they usually were.

"Frisk?" Underfell Sans glared at him before pulling Frisk behind him, his eye still glowing with it's red flame. "Easy now. I've calmed down." He told this other Sans gently before placing both his hands in his jacket pockets again. "Frisk… I don't know what to say kiddo." Frisk looked at her Papa Sans remaining behind Underfell Sans. "I've always thought I was doing what was best for you... I guess it felt nice to not only have Papyrus anymore. And maybe I took your actual love as the love of a little sister because I didn't want to lose you." Papa Sans shrugged ever so gently. "I guess… I didn't want to see the truth kiddo. I was always the outcast, even if others tried to make me feel welcome I always felt like an outcast. I guess when I didn't feel that way with you… I was to scared to try and run defence. Maybe I should have, but I didn't. I led you on and made it difficult for you to move on. I'm sorry Kiddo." Frisk stood from behind Underfell and began to walk towards Papa Sans when Underfell grabbed her arm.

"Don't." Sans' eye was still glowing. "I don't trust him."

Frisk smiled and placed her hand over his skeletal one. "I know, it's ok. Trust me."

Underfell fought himself before slowly releasing her and she walked over to Papa Sans who looked at her and let his eyes fall. "I'm sorry Kiddo."

Papa Sans felt Frisk sigh before she was hugging him tightly. "It's ok Daddy. I forgive you." Papa Sans felt tears enter his eye sockets at that. "You wanted to do what's best for me, I know that. Let me let you in on a little secret. You know what's best for you but the only person who knows what's best for me, IS me. And I'm happy here. I've made a bunch of friends, I feel more at home… and I even fell in love again." Papa Sans looked at Frisk's blushing face. "And even if he doesn't love me I'll stay by his side regardless of that."

Papa Sans and Underfell Sans' eyes met and Underfell allowed his red eye to retreat. Papa Sans looked down at Frisk and smiled softly before patting their head. He might not have agreed with this Sans at the start but he clearly meant something to Frisk and that made him worth a shot to Papa Sans.

"Then you'll probably want his coat back." Papa Sans extended a hand towards the gaster baster which flew over and dropped the coat in his hand.

Frisk smiled sadly still thinking that this Sans only saw her as a friend, still she wasn't going to just take his coat when it meant so much to him. "Here." She grabbed the coat gently and handed it towards Sans, who only blinked. "It's yours and it means so much to you, so take it."

Sans hadn't really had time to have the fact that Frisk wasn't dead sink in... but now in this exchange, it had. He took the coat from her before throwing it behind him and pulling her into his own tight hug. Frisk blinked and tried to hug him back as best she could.

"I was so scared." He whispered feeling tears come to his eyes sockets and start to fall. "I thought you were dead… I thought I killed you. I'm so sorry Sweetheart. So, So sorry."

Frisk smiled at that and leaned deeper into the hug. "It's ok Sans. I knew you were just mad. I don't blame you."

Underfell Sans felt his tears return ten fold. Frisk smiled until suddenly her legs were yanked out from under her. She fell hard to the ground and both Sans' eyes glowed.

"To easy!" Papa Sans knew that voice all too well.

"Flowey! Let her go!" He shouted as he threw a bone at the flower.

Flowey dodged it and laughed before throwing an attack near Frisk, who suddenly found her Sans surrounded by "Friendliness pellets." Frisk tried to get to him but was blocked at every chance before they attacked Sans. However this time instead of dying she blinked in shock as he was completely healed then looked behind her and smiled.

"Flowey!" She cried out and everyone followed her gaze.

"Y-You leave my friend alone." Flowey stated as they heard footsteps entering the room.

"You will not harm my child." Frisk felt tears falling down her face with a smile.

Papa Sans blinked, even when fighting the Flowey from his timeline no one seemed scared. He heard more footsteps as Papyrus and Undyne rushed in followed by Mettaton and Alphys.

"You guys!" Frisk told them all with a smile before she was yanked into a full on trapped moment.

"You'll all so stupid!" Flowey laughed before having to dodge bones, spears, Mettatons, and fire orbs all at once. "What are you doing?!"

"We're not from your timeline." Underfell Sans replied before he and everyone else began to beat this Flowey up again and again.

Flowey getting fed up with being attacked laughed and started to use Frisk as a shield, that was until they Saw Papa Sans. "You!"

"Alright kiddo, time to stop playing around." Papa Sans told Frisk. "You know what this Flower needs so give it to 'um. I'm sure they'll all understand." Papa Sans gestured to everyone at that.

Frisk nodded and rushed towards Flowey to hug him, let him know he was forgiven until she felt searing pain and coughed in shock. This was different than before she couldn't refuse the soul shatter this time. She tried to but it was like it was only in slow motion. Flowey had stabbed straight through her heart and then turned to face everyone else who was now furious. Everyone except Underfell Sans. He was to shocked at Frisk and rushed towards her. No this couldn't be happening, it couldn't.

"Sweetheart!" He rushed over to her holding her to him. "Please, be ok. I'll go get you some food, heal you there's gotta be something."

He was stopped from his tirade when he felt her cooling hand touch his face and with blood leaking from her mouth smile at him. "Seven." She managed to tell him and he quickly grabbed her hand.

"No. No, you're fine, you're going to be fine." He told her but it was more to convince himself.

"Take care of everyone." She coughed and by this point Flowey had retreated but the soul was separated now.

"Sweetheart please." Sans clung to her knowing he couldn't stop it now but he really wanted to. "Don't go."

Frisk smiled weakly at him. "Be their leader."

Papa Sans was letting his own tears fall now, he did love Frisk and had thought the hug would work, he hadn't known Flowey would fight back and kill Frisk. If he had known that, he wouldn't have allowed Frisk to get that close. What hurt him even more than that was that he had tried to rush to stop the attack but hadn't been fast enough. It was his fault that Frisk was now dead. He knew it had to be even harder for the Sans who had fallen for her. Underfell didn't want to believe it as her body fell limp her soul shattering. He clung to her and cried, he let the world fall away and begged her to be ok.

He needed her to be ok, he wouldn't survive without her being ok. He hadn't been fast enough to kill the flower. It was his fault. He clung to her tightly shaking with tears, how could he have been so stupid? How could he even ask for forgiveness when once again he had let her get hurt. Once was horrible enough but now with her body quickly cooling there was no chance in hell that she was alive. He'd failed her. One promise, no one WANT to change the way things were run and he'd failed. Like he always failed. How come he never succeeded? He picked up the pieces of her soul, he knew it was selfish but he wanted to keep them to remember her by, so he never forgot. However holding them in his hand they started to grow smaller and smaller, he didn't have much time.

He stood with resolve and headed towards King Asgore, it was time to end this useless barrier. Time to finish what the King had officially started in the first place. It was time to give the King that had attacked the humans, in fear or otherwise a piece of his mind. Papa Sans sighed and walked over to Frisk's body before clinging to it himself. It was cold and lifeless, he knew silently hoping for life to suddenly appear back in the body was pointless, he did it anyway. He begged to whatever god would be listening, whatever entity could help that this was a dream, no a horrible nightmare. To have him wake up and everything would be fine, but that didn't happen. When his eyes opened his adoptive child still lay there lifeless and getting colder by the minute. After a little while he moved over to the flower, grabbing it and taking it back to his timeline with him. The flower would pay.

Once Sans was gone everyone walked over to their dead friend. Each grieving in their own way. Flowey looked away trying to hide his tears, he was a prince, he wasn't aloud to cry. Toriel while before meeting Frisk might have simply cried and looked away, picked up the dead child clinging her to her body and rocked back and forth while she cried hard. Her child was once again dead. Once again in need of help that she had been too slow to give. Papyrus looked at the child and part of his mind told him; "She's just sleeping she'll wake up later" but he knew better. He ran a hand through her hair before he too broke down. Undyne simply looked at the kid and gave a smile.

"Ya did good punk." She looked at the child and knew her heart would forever be sore when talking or telling the punk's story. "Ya did real good."

Alphys and Mettaton simply hugged each other and both cried in their own way. The other monsters sobbed for their lost friend. The hall of judgement for once in this timeline was filled with cries. Sans walked into the King's chambers and the King looked back at him and laughed.

"Do you really think you can finish what your father could not?" Asgore simply laughed. "How noble."

The fight scene started and while normally the lazy Sans wouldn't dare take on the king he looked at his hand the shattered soul of his love shrinking even further, so close to falling between his the slits in his bone hands. He placed it in his pocket and prepared his bones. He only had one hit point and one chance, there would be no second chances. He threw them towards the King who simply laughed and threw his own attack at the skeleton who dodged. If he did die at least he would avenge Frisk with his dying breath. He formed two gaster blasters and fired them at the king who dodged and leapt at him. Sans barely teleported in time.

The fight continued for a few hours during which the others got over the fact Frisk was gone and went to see where Sans had gone only to see him about to deliver the final blow to Asgore. Toriel rushed over to stand in front of him but that wasn't what made Sans backup. He suddenly saw an image of Frisk glaring at him. He blinked and the image was gone, it had to have been his mind playing tricks on him but it got the message across. To everyone's shock he sighed and clicked mercy on the very man who had killed his father and been the reason behind all monsters feeling it was a kill or be killed world.

He went to the barrier and tried to open it, his hand was burned and he looked down before his heart told him to grab the pieces of Frisk's soul in his pocket and try again. He did so and the barrier broke with a flash of light. Blinded for a few minutes he blinked his eyes back into focus to find the barrier destroyed. He smiled and eagerly started walking outside.

"Frisk we did it!" He reached into his pocket grabbed the soul pieces and pulled them up. "We made-" He stopped talking once he had opened his palm.

The soul pieces were gone, lost forever. All that sat in his skeletal hand was a tiny seed. His frown took hold hard again. He sighed placing the seed back in his pocket and staying silent as he followed Papyrus hoping to stay that way forever. A week later they had a home with a garden. He helped to plant Flowey in it and the seed that remained of Frisk's soul. It was a false hope but it helped him remember keeping him depressed but alive. Over the years he made sure that flower had it made in the shade, that it never had snow on it, that it was always watered. But as it grew so to did Sans' obsession over it. Which did not sit well with Papyrus at all.

"Sans!" Sans jumped hearing Papyrus yell right in his ear before glancing at him. "It's been three years! We're back with the humans, we're on the surface, let it GO!" Sans sighed and turned to walk back to the flower but was yanked back by Papyrus. "Sans! Talk to me!"

Sans remained silent his head falling to look at the ground, he stayed that way for a little while before he spoke. "One."

"What?" Papyrus snapped at his whispering brother.

"One." Sans said it louder this time. "I didn't used to be all alone. I didn't used to be a one. I used to have two and long ago I was a part of three. It felt amazing and now I'm only one again."

"One?" Papyrus asked him sounding shocked. "Two Sans. Your part of two. One." Sans looked up at Papyrus as he was poked in the chest by the black gloved hand of his younger brother. "Two." Papyrus poked himself in the chest. "We're… ugh… yes brothers. Where one goes the other is there with them."

Sans couldn't hold it back he gripped Papyrus in a hug and cried while Papyrus hugged him back. They slowly went back inside where Papyrus started yelling at Undyne about making a mess in his kitchen. Sans smiled softly as Toriel and Asgore had solved their differences and were back together. The rest of the day he stayed inside with everyone, that was until the sound of something hitting the window was heard and he rushed over to it. Unable to see in the pitch blackness he opened the back door to the garden and was instantly hit in the face with thousands of snowflakes.

Papyrus screamed at him to close the door which he did but with him outside. Papyrus grumbled but figured if he wasn't back in in five minutes he'd yell at him to get inside. Once Sans could see again he blinked once, then twice. He had to have been dreaming. There next to Flowey kneeling in the snow was Frisk as bright and alive as the day he met her. His feet moved without him noticing it and he ran towards her hugging her tightly, crushing her as he cried on her. Frisk simply smiled at him and hugged him back gently shushing him crying her own tears.

Time ticked by and it wasn't long before Papyrus fed up with his older brother's antics opened the door only to blink and start running causing everyone to be confused and rush to the door then outside after him to group hug Frisk, the child they had all missed so much but none more so than Sans. He continued to cling to her even as everyone else let go to begin asking how she was alive.

"Well… My soul was broken, it didn't want to heal but it needed to." Frisk ran her hand over Sans' skull. "So Sans helped it heal, helped it grow. It just happened to be in the form of a flower."

Everyone started dragging them both inside and no one was shocked when Sans insisted on being attached to Frisk at the hip. Wherever she went he went to. Frisk didn't mind, the truth was she had missed him so much over the years but hadn't been healed enough to talk or touch him like she wanted to. She could only smile and hope he'd still love her when she was healed. As they watched a movie Frisk knew Sans wanted to do so much but was still afraid to. She grabbed his jacket and while he called her name getting everyone to look at them she kissed him. Hard. His eyes widened as he blushed bright red unable to push her away and keep his pride in tact, he caved and hugged her while she kissed him, holding her as close to him as he could.

Undyne was the first to start the whooping fest. Sans was their friend and just because it wasn't the timeline Frisk had originally come from didn't mean she hadn't changed them all into one big, admittedly weird, family. Toriel and Asgore were next followed by Mettaton and Alphys. Sans blushed bright red and desperately tried to hide his face in his jacket. It was bad enough they'd seen him kiss her but now were acting like characters in a sappy romance movie. He grumbled something under his breath before feeling a weight on his shoulder and looked over at his brother who smiled for the first time in seemingly years, the first real smile.

"Sans' Frisk has come home!" Frisk laughed as Papyrus picked her up swung her around and then put her on the ground before bowing to her followed by everyone else in the room except Sans who was now covering his face even more.

Frisk only smiled before her eyes turned to face Sans who was trying to make himself invisible. She yanked his hood off and when he turned around to glare at whoever it was that had yanked his hood off, was pulled into a tight hug. His eyes looked back at her and she smiled.

"It's been too long." Sans felt tears enter his eye sockets once more. "I have missed you so much. You have no idea." Sans felt his hands twitch aching to hug back but knowing it was a different hug he was hoping for. Not the hug of friends. "And… I love you, and am still yours… If you'll have me." That did it Sans clung to her with everything he had as he let the years of unshed tears fall.

Frisk clung back just as hard, she'd fallen hard for him and wasn't about to leave him again if she had any say in it. As everyone began to head home they all waved to Frisk who waved back. Papyrus who after having a big day gave Frisk a small noogie as she laughed and headed up to his bed. Once they were alone Frisk could only look at Sans before he yanked her into a deep kiss messing up her hair while walking her towards his bed, bumping into a few things along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm a…

Frisk wasn't simply being dragged she pulled then yanked, and eventually removed Sans' jacket only to be pushed onto Sans' bed. It wasn't long before Sans was kissing her again and she felt and explored every single sharp tooth feeling his own skeletal hands touching her belly making her shiver. Frisk was panting when Sans pulled away to give her air. Skeletons didn't need air so he learned to judge based on her belly. He snaked his hands up her chest making her give sweet little love sounds and tease him that much more.

Frisk let her shirt be removed and started removing Sans' though he didn't fight her. It had been too long and they were not about to NOT take advantage of this time. It was back to kissing once his shirt was removed but he had to warn her, a skeleton alone couldn't give her what she wanted. He'd have to use his eye, he didn't want her afraid of him. But every time he tried to tell her, she'd kiss him or yank him to her chest. He actively tried once more and she huffed but seemed to be ready to listen to him.

"Frisk. I can't give you what you want like this." She seemed confused at that. "The 'tool' you want doesn't have a bone. I'd have to use my eye."

"Yeah and?" Frisk asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Doesn't that scare you?" Sans was confused at her.

"Sans, it's you. Nothing you do or HAVE done, scares me." Frisk told him honestly pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sans was thrown for a loop and kissed back and for once let his fear take a back burner. This was Frisk, he had warned her and she told him it was fine. He knew if she really didn't like it she could tell him to stop and he would without fail. Still it nagged him a little bit that he might hurt her or make it to big, or too small.

'Damn it Sans stop worrying so much!' He snapped at himself.

He didn't have much time to think on this though as he found himself shoved back on the bed and found his shirt off leaving his bones bared to her and she took full advantage licking and kissing each one over and over again. He didn't know it could feel so good and found himself fighting to keep control of his powers. His biggest fear with his powers is he became another man, he was still himself yes but it was a different him than he was used to. And that scared him around Frisk.

"F-Frisk! S-St-Sto-ooooh-op! I'll lose control." Sans tried to warn her only to find himself in a deep kiss once more eye sockets wide open before then closed to once again fight his powers.

"Stop fighting." The order was clear. "Damn it Sans stop fighting. I'm not afraid and you shouldn't be either."

Sans looked at her in horror she didn't know what she was starting here. The power he had. How easy and close he was to completely losing it. She ignored his annoyance and kissed him once more before pulling back before he could even enjoy it.

"Don't tell me the great Sans is scared." Sans felt his gaze lower to a glare at that one. "Oh you're, too afraid, you don't have the guts, you're too lame." Sans felt rage and annoyance at Frisk, she was pushing all the wrong buttons. "Your to lazy, to have any fuuuun." That did it Sans' control snapped he yanked her to the bed getting a yelp only to kiss her himself his magic formed tongue taking her mouth with firm control, causing her to pant by the time the kiss was done, her shirt literally torn off. "There we are."

Sans felt his flame eyes start to dim and Frisk saw this. "What?"

"Oh no you don't numb skull!" Frisk yanked him hard into a kiss by his ribcage causing him to yelp. "I just got you out, you are NOT leaving yet."

Sans felt rage once more, he was now the king no one ordered him around. "You little shit!" He pinned her arms to her side yanking her into another demanding kiss as his hand snaked downwards and into her pants.

Now it was Frisk's turn to be in shock, she was used to submissive careful Sans, the Sans too afraid to make a move in case it was wrong but now this Sans was taking what he wanted and she had no say. It was amazing, she knew this was likely to almost never happen again. She had to show this Sans it was ok to take what he wanted with her. It was ok to just act and make mistakes. He pulled back from her mouth but she was unable to talk she was panting so hard.

"Sa-Ah!" Frisk now blushed bright red as she felt her legs lifted and her shoes and pants removed. "W-When did you?! Ooooooh!" Now she smiled which stilled Sans for a moment.

He thought she'd hate this new him, it was almost exactly opposite to how he normally was with her. Why?

"D-Don't stop, just be gentle down there and you're fine." Frisk looked at Sans and offered her hand which Sans took hesitantly flame dimmed some but not as much as before. "It's ok to take what you want." He looked at her and gulped when she placed his hand on her panties. "It's ok to make mistakes and keep going. This you I love as much as the other you. Your both you. Now do me a huge favor and start a fire down there so I can start a fire for you."

Sans really had landed the gold mine with her. She not only knew his fears without him voicing them, but she knew what he needed to hear. His flame glowed now a lighter red than it ever had. This wasn't anger fueled this was love and passion fueled. Sans took her advice and began to rub where he thought it would be the most pleasure to which he was stunned when Frisk helped him out willingly.

"Lower." Frisk smiled with a light gasp. "Little mo-Ooooooh."

Frisk couldn't stop her head rolling back and her hips bucking slightly which made Sans smirk. They really were a team, even in this they were a team. He made sure to take tips and just followed his gut, well what would have been his gut if he had them, after teasing her for a little bit he moved the cloth out of the way and began to get a good look at what he was touching before, hidden from his gaze. Frisk meanwhile was starting to climb that ladder and it felt amazing. More so because Sans was here, giving her what she wanted.

"Ah! Sans!" Sans looked at Frisk confused as that didn't sound like the ones before.

"Yes?" Frisk looked at him with a smile.

"God your hands are cold!" Frisk offered her own hands towards his and confused he placed one boney hand in hers only to be cupped by the other and make his cheeks light up bright red. After a little while though he looked back at her as she pulled his hand towards her face then placed it on her cheek like a cat. "There better. Go ahead. Try again."

Sans did as instructed before he slid a finger in and she groaned before trying to hide her face. Sans smirked never seeing this side of his Frisk before grabbing the pillow with his other hand he yanked, tugged, and eventually pulled it away to yank the hugely blushing Frisk into a passion filled kiss as he took it upon himself to move his finger, making her moan and buck towards it once in awhile. He continued to move it groaning into the kiss before he carefully slid another finger in and pulled back to allow her to breathe.

"Aaah! No fair. Mmmmmm." Frisk whined lightly.

"Now who's rattled at their current Sansuation?" Sans smirked with a pun.

Frisk gave him a look that said: Really?! Only to be wiped away as he went faster at her. Frisk gasped unable to stop herself and it wasn't long before she was only a pile of moans and groans unable to speak the pleasure was so great. It wasn't long before she came hard panting and fighting to keep her eyes open. Sans smiled at her sure that was all she'd have the energy for. He laid down to seemingly rest except Frisk was instantly over him.

"Frisk?" Sans asked a skeletal brow raising. "What are you-Aha. My pants? Really pet what are you gonna-ooooh."

Sans groaned as he felt Frisk touch his red magic member. It had gotten sensitive teasing Frisk but she had a reason for waiting. She needed to be able to think clearly yes but that wasn't the only reason. She needed to hear "that" name. She wouldn't rest until she did. Sans groaned as it was as if Frisk had been practicing, she knew exactly where to touch and what to do and it was driving Sans insane.

She swirled her finger around his tip, would squeeze him from base to tip and back again. All of which caused Sans to groan and arch towards the pleasure only for it to stop when he was so close.

"F-Frisk! Please! Not fair!" Sans whined softly he hated sounding weak. "Please!"

"Say it." Frisk ordered keeping Sans on the edge with a single squeeze but not letting him cum.

"S-Say what? J-Just let me cum!" He huffed out clearly close.

"Say my pet name." Frisk replied licking the cum off of him but still not letting him cum.

Now Sans understood what she wanted and blushed bright red. "F-Frisk. Noooo. J-Just let me cum pleeeeease!"

"Say it."

"F-Frisk."

"Say it Sans."

"L-Let me cum."

"Sans." The warning was clearly laced with a threat. "Say it or I'll keep you like this all night."

"B-B-B-B-Boss." Sans grumbled as softly as he could.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that."

"B-Boss." Sans said it a little louder.

"I'm not sure I heard that what'd you say Sans?"

"Nooo… B-Boss, please. Let me cuuum." Sans groaned out loudly only to gasp and moan before crying out as he came hard from Frisk's hand.

He panted his eye glowing the light red of passion once more. "That was a mean trick!" Sans replied still recovering.

"You wouldn't have said it otherwise." Frisk replied kissing him to Sans' shock, pulling back his eye focused clearly on her. "I know I can't get you to forget YEARS of abuse of that word, but I hope I get you to trust that around me only good things will happen when you use it."

Sans was floored once more and yanked her back into another kiss this time playing with her tongue in a game of wrestling. This caused Frisk to moan and get Sans to hear soft squishing sounds. He pulled back to see her fingering herself. He yanked her hand out getting a yelp of protest before he flipped her over once more and pinned her hands.

"Come on Sans!" Frisk moan/whined. "I let you get off, let me get off."

Sans smirked at Frisk. "But you already got off once you dirty bitch."

Frisk groaned and bucked her hips. "Please I need to. After your sexy display I have to cum again."

Now if Sans was not under the control of his eye he might have let her fuck herself to cumming but since he was, that wasn't going to happen. "Here's what your gonna do, the ONLY thing you are going to do. Take off your underwear."

"Sans" Frisk started but the glare cut her off.

"Then you are going to lie on the bed and DO NOT touch yourself understood?"

Frisk sighed but nodded was released and did as she was told, the glare made her not want to risk it especially if it was her first time. Once she did she fought not to touch herself until she felt boney hands spread her legs.

"W-Wha-aaaah." Frisk gasped as Sans slid his finger in to ensure she was ready then pulled it out before gently pushing his magic dick into the slit but not entering it.

"Alright greedy girl, let's take this nice and slow." Sans told her and gently began to slide in stopping once he saw her wince and felt more liquid ooze out, the light tears began only to be wiped away as Sans pulled her into a passionate kiss before pulling back. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Are you ok?"

Frisk nodded weakly. "Y-Yes. It always hurts the first time."

Sans wiped the last of her tears and kissed her cheek. "Are you sure? We can stop if-WHOA!"

Sans was yanked closer to Frisk by her wrapping her legs around his hip bone. "You pull out I will make you regret it for days." Came the honest threat.

Sans blinked once then smirked. "Alright but if I don't move neither of us are going to be getting anything we want."

Frisk let some of the tension on his hip bone loosen but not a lot. "Do not pull out. You hear me?"

Sans knew that he understood her now but knew the best way was to still fight himself to say what really confirmed it to her. He leaned forward so his mouth was close to her ear and whispered to her.

"Don't worry. I got it." he teased the sensitive flesh with his sharp teeth. "Boss."

Frisk looked back at Sans without moving her head before following his eye sockets as he slowly pulled out groaning loudly, he'd never felt anything this good before. He slowly slid back in groaning as Frisk moaned at the friction.

"God you're tight." Sans groaned out.

"Only for you." Frisk smiled back at him running one of her hands along the back of his head to soon be joined by the other one.

Sans groaned and slid out again only this time it wasn't long before he slid back in. The heat and soft warm feeling was just too much. He was sooo needing more of that feeling right now. He slowly sped up the pace encouraged by the groans and moans of his girlfriend and soon to be more. Hopefully. Frisk couldn't believe how amazing this felt. How much she felt full on the in stroke and empty on the out. It was incredible. The longer it went on the better it felt until Frisk started to feel the tell tale signs.

"A-Aaah. Sans! C-Cumming soon." She managed to get out through her groans and gasps.

"I-I know. Me too." Sans gasped out just as breathless. A few more thrusts and both groaned loudly at their release.

Both panting they lay next to each other Sans holding Frisk to his chest with a smile. Frisk could only pant and smile back feeling the cum drip from her pussy. Sans took one look at the sleeping Frisk before he tried to join her. For once his body let him, his eye sockets closed and instantly he fell asleep. When Frisk woke up she looked over at Sans who was still sleeping. Smiling she rolled over careful not to wake him and pulled him into a kiss. She didn't want to disturb him but she was finally in his arms and she intended to take full advantage.

Sans felt warm soft lips on him and his eye sockets opened, he couldn't help but smile. She was so wrapped up in kissing him she hadn't even realized he was awake now. Sans snaked his hand over her waist and onto her back which made her jump, eyes wide.

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you sweetheart." Frisk looked over at Sans sadly. "Hey don't give me that look. What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You needed your sleep." Frisk mumbled which only made Sans smile once more.

"Oh sweetheart." Sans brought a boney hand to nestle deep inside her hair. "Come here."

Frisk got closer to him carefully only to be pulled into a kiss once more and feel her tongue teased lightly by the points on his teeth. It didn't take long for Frisk to relax and Sans pulled back to let her pant.

"If it's you." Sans told her honestly. "Then waking up to kisses isn't disturbing at all. It is a dream, a dream I get to live all the time now."

Frisk felt tears enter her eyes only to hear light wind blowing and once kissed again feel her tongue being played with his own. Frisk could only moan into the kiss feeling him so close, finally. When she pulled back she was panting and looking at him with a smile. Though Sans would love to do what was in her eyes he wanted to give her body a break. This wasn't something you could do over and over without training their bodies.

"Sweetheart no." Sans hated how it made his Frisk look so sad. "I know you want to and I do too, but you need to slowly work your body into it."

"Sans." Frisk whined softly.

"I know Frisk. I know." Sans hugged her which made her sigh but accept it. "Let's not push it too far that it hurts ok?"

Frisk sighed and hugged him only to have Sans smile back and hug her gently but tightly. "I never thought I'd get to hold you again. Be with you again. You rattled me pretty good."

Frisk smiled softly. "I was scared you wouldn't plant me and I really would die."

Sans gave her light squeeze. "As if I couldn't. I love you Frisk. That will never change."

Sans started to get out of the bed with a smile. Frisk slowly followed, well tried to until she tried to stand which was when Sans caught her. It was hard to stand let alone walk.

"Sans?" Frisk asked him confused.

"Like I said, we got to take it slow." Frisk clung to his boney arm. "While sleep wise you may have recovered your body is going to take time to."

Frisk didn't like feeling so shaky, she'd played with herself sure, who hadn't, but it had never felt so amazing as it did with Sans. Love could definitely be one of the reasons. As they walked out to the kitchen Papyrus gave Sans a knowing smirk which made him ensure Frisk could stand to throw a few profanities at him and precede to chase him around the house. Frisk could only smile and watch the two skeletons finally act like brothers.

She carefully started walking towards the table only for Papyrus to run into her on accident and knock her off balance. Her knees seemed to buckle and she tried to catch herself only to be yanked upright again. She looked over at Papyrus who smiled at her sadly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to run you over." Papyrus told her and she could only smile before hugging him.

He seemed shocked before he placed a black glove on her head. Sans dashed out from behind the corner and seeing Papyrus happy with his lover hugging him made him smile even as he panted. As he walked over it didn't take long for him to sit down at the table. Frisk joined them just as everyone came in to see her once again. She was the center of attention and looking at how Mettaton was treating Papyrus when they thought they were hidden she couldn't help but smile.

Sans on the other hand was not ecstatic about Mettaton getting all touchy feely with his brother. As soon as he stood so did Frisk, not really noticing her for the moment he started stomping his way over to them only to be intercepted by Frisk.

"What? Hey let go of my hand!" Sans growled out as Frisk without a word grabbed his hand and started walking towards his room. "Frisk I mean it let me go."

He grunted as he was shoved into the room the door closed by Frisk as she grabbed a key and locked him in there. Everyone stared at her as they knew Sans was bound to get furious in there. Frisk just placed the key in her pocket and looked over at Mettaton and Papyrus with a smile.

"Continue what you were doing." She told them calmly.

"Frisk unlock this fucking door this instant!" Sans yelled after jiggling the doorknob to find it of no use. "Frisk!"

Frisk ignored him and after a few minutes he gave up trying flopping on his bed to let his tears fall. Papyrus was always going to be his little bro, he would always be protective of him. And he felt he was going to lose him. Frisk rose from the table once her food was done and headed towards Sans' room. Sans heard the door unlock heard it open and then softly close behind someone.

"Sans." Sans clutched his pillow around his head hearing Frisk's voice, she probably saw him as weak now.

Sans blinked hearing footsteps and then feeling weight on his bed causing him to slide a little towards the edge. He felt the pillow being yanked away and fought to keep it over his head before losing that battle to Frisk. He was limp as she pulled him up to look at her.

"It's ok Sans." He felt his tears returning.

"But he's my little bro." He whispered to her softly.

"Yes and he always will be." Frisk told him with a smile. "That won't change even if he gets older."

Sans fell into her offered hug and cried into her shirt as she rubbed his back and head. He clung to her like if he didn't she would disappear. Frisk continued to hold him as she spoke.

"You did amazing Sans, you raised him well." She felt the tears fall faster now. "Now comes the hardest part. Letting go so he can live his own life. He will never forget you Sans and if he ever needs advice, who's the first person he's going to go to?"

"Me?" Sans asked though he was sure that answer was wrong.

"That's right." Frisk helped him out of the crying fit and looked over at him once he looked at her.

Sans wasn't sure that he knew what he could do next, he ran a hand through her hair then placed it on her cheek getting her to rub against it softly. He couldn't begin to tell her how happy he was but yanking on her hair gently to kiss her seemed like a good start. Frisk blinked once then molded into the kiss, she loved this man, monster, skeleton, even if he DID act like toddler once in awhile. When she pulled back it wasn't long before Sans chuckled.

A few weeks passed and it looked to everyone that Frisk just had some sort of stomach thing. Though she knew the truth. She'd been hiding it for a few days now, hard as that was. She wanted to really show Sans how much he meant, and what better way to do that then tonight judging by how he was acting. They'd fallen into a rut, a rut that had caused this gift yes but certain activities just weren't as much fun as they normally were.

That was going to change. Frisk waited until night time rolled around before walking into the room that Sans and Frisk now shared working on getting their own house. Frisk climbed in followed by Sans before she turned to him.

"Sans, I have an idea." Frisk smiled at him but Sans simply glared at her.

"Your sick, there will be no fun time." Sans grumbled. "Now go to sleep."

Frisk sighed softly at that. "I had a feeling you might say that." Sans glanced back at her as she opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a longish rectangular box. "Which is why I got you this."

"What is it?" Sans asked gently taking it from her.

"Well you know how at Christmas I didn't have the money to really give you anything." Frisk asked him and he forgot the box for a moment.

"I thought we talked about this." Sans grabbed her hand. "That's not your fault and you being there was gift enough."

"I know but I still felt bad." Frisk smiled at him as he gave her a gentle kiss his nervousness nearly all gone around her now. "So I hope this makes it up to you."

Sans looked at the box and couldn't help but chuckle. "Kinda small for a make up gift." He couldn't help but tease her, only this time he didn't get the response he was hoping for.

No laugh, no good one, she looked downright hurt. Falling silent for a minute his worries were confirmed when he heard slight sniffing. Shiiiiiiit. Before he could run defense though she turned over her back facing him. He sighed and quietly opened the box, only to figure out why she was so sad by his joke.

'This is joke right? She has to be teasing. We're not even the same…' Sans thought but one look at her form told him otherwise, she wasn't teasing. "Frisk." He grabbed her arm and gently got her to roll over but she refused to look at him. "I'm sorry." Frisk looked at him as she felt his skull gently touch her collarbone. "I'm such an idiot." Frisk looked down at his skull and smiled.

"It's ok." Sans could only watch as she turned to look at him and run her hand down his skull. "I know it was a joke, and if not for these darn hormones-mmmph."

Sans kissed her, he'd never felt so scared and proud at the same time. "F-Frisk I…"

Frisk knew this sound and poked him. "Not now you don't. You'll do fine." Frisk kissed him. "You've done it with Papyrus and he turned out ok."

"Yeah, but he wasn't you. He wasn't someone I loved, the way I love you." Sans sweated a little. "I mean if dad's stories of why you shouldn't get someone P-P-Pregnant are true you could die."

Frisk kissed him and ignored when he tried to pull away, once she released him she was the one to speak first even in pants. "Your… Hah… You're not going to… Hah… worry about things that don't matter right now."

"O-O-Ok."Sans blushed at her then smiled.

Frisk laid back with a come hither motion which Sans gently leaned forward towards only to have something whispered in his ear and cause him to blush bright red.

"Y-You. Heh. You want me to.. Be rough. Y-You sure?" Sans asked clearly nervous. "I don't want to hurt you… either of you… uuuugh."

Frisk could only smile as Sans beat himself up over this new information. "Honey." She kissed him which he returned and smiled. "This isn't a sad thing, it's happy."

"I-I know that!" Sans replied blushing brighter clearly nervous or scared. "I-I just- huuu."

"I'll make you a deal." Sans looked at her now. "If I feel there's something to be worried about I'll tell you ok? If I think it's fine, then assume it's fine."

Sans thought about this for a moment and softly sighed nodding. "Alright deal." Frisk smiled and kissed Sans only for him to pull back and growl. "You asked for rough so I'm going to give you rough."

Frisk blinked then smiled as he yanked her towards him to let his eye glow and roughly grab her domes. Those breasts that made him want to just lick and bite them, And he did just that. Frisk groaned her head falling back slightly as her nipples were teased and tweaked by the love of her life. She moaned but he wasn't done he poked them with his teeth making her yelp as he slid two fingers into her pants and right where she felt the most need. Frisk whined and groaned now trying to get away as the speed Sans was doing with his fingers would make her cum quickly.

"S-Sans… Aaaah… Please. I'll cum too fast." Frisk warned only to be ignored and gasp as he went faster. "T-That's not fair."

Sans continued to tease and rub inside her enough that she groaned and whining arched back towards him feeling something strange, something that even playing with herself she'd never felt. She actively tried to get away now only to cry out and hear Sans laugh as she did. She panted after that harder then ever before as Sans pulled her into a kiss.

"What…" Frisk could barely breathe she was panting so hard. "Was… That?!"

Sans only chuckled harder after hearing this. "What? You've never squirted before?"

Frisk blushed bright red at that and tried to hide her face only for her hands to be pinned down and Sans to kiss her. Frisk could only blink and moan at Sans who loved seeing his Frisk in a puddle of pleasure. It didn't take long for Frisk to groan as Sans kissed her and placed a boney finger on her clit.

"So do you want to call that it, or can you go again?" Sans asked her honestly, the last thing he wanted to do was go to hard or fast.

Frisk thought for a minute before she nodded yes. "I think I can go one more round with you."

Sans grinned and let his eye flame up with the need he still felt for her. The next morning Sans awoke and headed out of the room letting Frisk sleep, she would need it and he had gotten good sleep himself. That was until he heard of the news with the humans as of late, having to figure out what to do as King when the kid hadn't been around was hard enough but now that she was… he didn't know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Sans Loses His Cool**_

Sans looked around at the group of humans that were glaring and chanting and carrying on. He tried to ignore it, after all there wasn't much he could do to stop them seeing as how they would always pick fights with him. Papyrus was glaring out the window himself.

"Have they no shame?!" Papyrus growled at Sans who sat down at the table and shrugged.

"Their humans. They will always hate us." Sans grumbled before looking at Papyrus and noticing the dark spot half hidden by his brother's scarf. "What happened?" He rose and stomped over to Papyrus who seeing the look on his brother's face gathered what he was so upset about.

Papyrus quickly rushed to cover the bruise. "It's nothing serious brother. Honestly don't you have anything better to do then pick pointless fights?!"

"Pick pointless… Papyrus what the fuck happened to you?!" Sans snapped out. "Oh I bet it was that stupid tin can huh?"

"Sans! His name is Mettaton and he's not STUPID!" Papyrus defended Mettaton and Sans growled.

"Oh sure. He's not stupid. But he leaves bruises on your neck!"

"The same thing happens with you and Frisk!"

"That's different!"

"Different?! Different how Sans it's the same thing you do to her!"

"No. It's you. It's always fucking different with you."

"What is going on here?!" Frisk snapped at them both getting the two brothers to look at her and release each other. She had woken up to yelling and worried something had happened quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to find the source. "Sans. What's wrong?" Sans kept his mouth shut and annoyed Frisk turned to glare at Papyrus. "What's wrong? Why are you guys fighting?"

"I had some fun with Mettaton and he got in my face about it." Papyrus told Frisk after a moment of silence. "I was trying to tell him it's something ok."

"It's not ok." Sans snapped back and within moments Frisk annoyed with the brothers fighting grabbed their skulls and ran them into the other's' skull causing them to both back up and exclaim. "Fuck!"

"Owie!" Papyrus yelped before they both glared at Frisk the fire in her eyes making them stand at attention.

They hadn't had to feel afraid for their lives from someone since… Gaster. So the fact that she was getting them to look at the floor standing straight as boards was a big achievement.

"You two are acting like toddlers!" Frisk yelled at them. "Now what is this all about?" Sans opened his mouth to speak only for Frisk to glare at him. "If you say anything other than the answer you will have much more than a skull ache!" The warning was real and Sans closed his mouth going back to looking at the ground. "That's what I figured. Now either SHOW me what this about or only SPEAK what this is about. I hear any other ACT than those two things and I will show you just what an angry human woman looks like."

Papyrus slowly moved his hands so as not to scare Frisk into acting on her threat and removed his scarf to look at the hickey there. Frisk looked at it growling at herself for once not being taller and snapped for Papyrus to lean down so she could get a better look at it. Once done she nodded and motioned for Papyrus to stand up.

"Sans. There is nothing wrong with it." Frisk replied calmly only for Sans to growl at her.

"Are you kidding me with this crap Bitch?!" Frisk turned to glare at Sans grabbing his arm before he could grab Papyrus. "Nothing wrong with it?! He's fucking a tin can!"

"Yes and you are fucking me your point you arrogant son of a bitch?!" Frisk retorted.

"He's my little brother he's not allowed to make the same mistakes I am!"

"So I'm a mistake now!"

"Fuck off!" Frisk screamed as Sans let his angry eye flare up and threw a few bones towards her.

The crash and grunt followed by Papyrus kicking him hard in the ribs to walk over to Frisk only made him more mad and he stomped into his room. Papyrus kneeled down taking into account how bad the damage was. Frisk rose from the floor and smiled at Papyrus rushing to get her a towel.

"And I'm the one who's supposed to be hormonal." Frisk mumbled once she accepted the towel.

"What was that human?" Papyrus asked and she took one look at him and smiled.

"Ok. He wants to act like a spoiled brat. I say we play his game." Frisk grabbed Papyrus' arm gently. "Come with me. We have people to talk to."

"Uhm… Ok." Papyrus responded looking at her cut arm in worry.

"I'll be ok Papy." Frisk smiled at him only for him to seem shocked at her reference to him. "What do you not like it? If that's the case I'm sorry-"

Papyrus grabbed her hand with a smile of his own. "No don't be. I've never been called that before… I like it."

Frisk chuckled and hugged him. "Well you'll like my news too. I mean heck I could very well use yours and Mettaton's help. You know if it's ok with both of you."

"Frisk. You saved us." Papyrus ruffled her hair which got a smile from her. "If we can help we'll help."

"That means a lot." Frisk placed a hand on Papyrus'. "I'm happy for you. You two make a cute couple from what I've seen."

"Uh." Papyrus let his eyes look to the left a light red hue appearing under them. "Thanks."

"Is that a blush?" Frisk asked with a smile.

"No!" Papyrus responded a bit too quickly the blush deepening to a vibrant red. "It is not!"

"Oh I'm pretty sure it is!"

"It is not!"

"Oh it SO is! You're blushing loverboy!"

"I am not! It's a trick of the light!"

"I haven't looked up the dictionary definition but that's almost textbook blush I'll guess."

"Well since you've never seen it you have no say!"

"Oh I suppose that's right." Frisk seemed to give up and be sad for a minute before her grin came back, almost as big as Sans' would have been. "Let's just look it up then."

"No! Give me that!" Papyrus yelped lunging for Frisk and her dictionary.

She dodged and opened up the book. "Let's see h for "heavy" or b for "blush"."

"Give me the manual human!" Papyrus growled out before he yelped. "No! No! Give it to me!"

He lunged again but Frisk kept dodging while at the same time flipping through the pages. "Let's try b for "blush" first shall we?" She asked from atop Papyrus' head.

How'd she even get up there?! He wondered before trying to grab her and finding himself in the mud skull first. She had been spending far too much time with his brother. Papyrus turned and lunged for her again, she was calling out each word as she read it, torturing him with the fact each one brought her closer to the b's. He HAD to get the dictionary from her! Finally she handed it to him after reading what blushing was only now Papyrus covered his face the blush was such a dark red now.

Frisk pulled out her handkerchief and began to clean Papyrus' face with it. She laughed once done and then started to head towards Alphys lab on the surface. Lab and home. Papyrus grumbled but followed insanely relieved when there was no Sans nearby as Mettaton was clinging to and kissing him. Frisk tapped Mettaton's leg and got them to pull back and Mettaton to look down at her.

"Hello Mettaton. I have a quick thing I would like to say then you two can get back to sucking face. Or uh… Metal and bone." Mettaton and Papyrus chuckled at that both gaining a light blush. "However that works. Is it true what Sans told me Papyrus? That you and him…" Frisk motioned for him to lower to her height and whispered it to Papyrus who blushed brighter covering his skull with his boney hand.

"Uh… Well yes." Papyrus replied back sweat appearing on his skull. "But please understand. It was a different time then. We needed to feel like someone loved us. Like we weren't-"

"You seem to misunderstand Papyrus." Frisk replied back in a calm soothing voice and even Mettaton relaxed. "I'm not upset. Ok… Well I MAY have been shocked at first but never upset. So you would know where Sans' limit was right? With punishments and the like?"

"Yes I do. But haven't you-"

"We haven't gotten that far yet. But I am not ok with how he treated you this morning."

"He always treats me like that."

"I know. But it's about time he learn to let go. I mean if he's still treating you like a kid then he's going to have a lot of explaining to do down the line and I would rather NOT have that happen."

"Oh. Ok."

"So my question which I mentioned to you on the way here is would you and Mettaton be willing to help me really show Sans what happens when he acts like he did this morning?"

Papyrus and Mettaton looked at each other in shock then both blushing looked at Frisk.

"Frisk…"

"Darling…"

"You don't have to! I would never force either of you to do anything you didn't want to."

"Frisk… If you think it will help, and you are ok with it… I don't have a problem with it." Papyrus said after a while of thought.

Mettaton looked at Papyrus and sighed softly. "Alright darling but only with the proper measures in place. And we have to work up to it. I don't want to harm you."

Frisk grinned and hugged them both tightly before she nodded and headed into the lab with them in tow. "Don't worry. This other surprise will get everyone happy… I hope."

Papyrus and Mettaton looked at Frisk who was forcing a smile but both could tell she was nervous. "Don't worry human. I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear it."

Frisk waved at Undyne and Alphys as she came into the room only to yelp and growl pulling away from Undyne getting a noogie from the fish woman. "You selfish punk! Letting Sans see you all the time but never telling us!"

"U-Undyne. Let go of me!" Frisk growled fighting to get away and landing on the floor once Undyne released her before dashing around the lab running from the fish that was chasing her.

"Come back here punk! I'm not done with you yet!" Undyne yelled as she chased Frisk around the stair case.

"Alphys duck!" Frisk yelled at Alphys who confused by the sudden noise had come down the stairs.

She hit the deck as soon as she heard the duck part. She had been around Undyne and everyone else long enough to know when someone told her to duck or jump she should just obey first ask questions later. Frisk leaped over her followed by Undyne and skidding into a nearby table.

"Sorry!" Frisk cried out before she took off again a beaker of something falling over and off the table.

"Come back here you little twerp!" Undyne cried out slamming into the table after Frisk knocking another beaker down to mix with the liquid of the first one.

Alphys simply chuckled at the two friends. "Alright you two kids settle down!"

"She started it!" Undyne replied much like a toddler would making Frisk smile.

"I don't care WHO started it." Alphys grumbled glaring at Undyne. "I'm finishing it!"

"Yes Ma'am." Frisk couldn't stop her chuckle at that.

"You two are so cute." That made both Undyne and Alphys blush. "Actually there IS a reason I stopped by. I wanted to talk to you. Both of you. Well and Papyrus and Mettaton too but I kinda figured they'd come in on their own."

Mettaton smiled at Frisk before ruffling her hair and getting her to laugh. "You little star! Of course we would come in and hear your earth shattering news!"

"I wouldn't say it's…" When Frisk fell silent everyone stopped teasing, they expected her to tell Mettaton he was wrong but what came out next made them all concerned. "Who knows. Maybe it is."

"Frisk, punk, what's going on?" Undyne asked kneeling down and Papyrus and Mettaton nodded their agreement.

"Well… Sans and I have had some fun and this fun comes with consequences." Frisk replied, more worried how she would convey a pregnancy test to her friends without getting embarrassed.

"Consequences like how Frisk?" Papyrus asked her obviously worried.

"It's good news!" Frisk replied quickly grabbing one of Papyrus' gloved hands. "Really! It's just… It's difficult to explain. Alphys? You know how monsters uhm… reproduce? I know it's different than humans do. I know there are similarities but it's not the same. Would you mind giving me the birds and the bees talk in monster anatomy?"

"Uhm…" Alphys looked nervous and Frisk could gather why.

"I'm not asking you as your Queen Alphys." Frisk replied placing a hand on the smaller dinosaurs shoulder. "I'm asking you as your friend."

"Well… It's done with souls." Alphys replied shaking a little bit. "Uhm… The souls sort of… rub against each other and… a monster is conceived… well CAN be conceived."

"Right. Well humans do things a little differently. The very act of… Uhm… How did you put it Papyrus… Oh yeah. Having fun." Papyrus blushed and looked away at that. "CAN result in being conceived."

"Why are you bringing this up darling?" Mettaton asked with a soft frown.

"Well… I know it seems I'm just putting it off but how would you feel about being an Uncle Papyrus?" Frisk smiled back at him and his jaw almost hit the floor before he seemed to recover.

"You mean in like the future?" Papyrus stood up straighter and everyone rolled their eyes. "Yes I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus would be ok being an Uncle."

Frisk chuckled at that. "Ok, yeah. In the future. How about nine months in the future?"

"That's a little early isn't it?" Mettaton asked looking a little confused.

"Yeah punk. Babies don't come when you plan them to." Undyne retorted only making Frisk grin wider.

"Well that is true but just as monsters and humans have different ways of conceiving I'm guessing based on your reaction we have different gestation times as well. Time that we're pregnant."

"Ok. Yeah maybe. But what does that have to do with-" Undyne started.

"Your pregnant." Alphys interrupted and shut everyone up.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Frisk replied and things were quiet for a moment before everyone started speaking at once.

It wasn't long before they gave up trying to all talk at once and just hugged her. Now it was Frisk's turn to blush from all the attention. Still though she did not feel bad for telling them without Sans. Payback was a dish best served cold. When they released her they then turned and walked over to the living room.

"So what's a human pregnancy like?" Undyne asked voracious for information now.

"Well… It's obviously longer than a monster's." Frisk replied getting nods of approval from everyone. "But there are a lot of side effects. Things that happen to the human's body because the baby is growing and changing them."

"Like within the soul?" Alphys asked offering Frisk some tea.

"No no." Frisk replied with a smile taking the tea with a nod of thank you. "I'll grow. You'll be able to see me change." She placed down the tea cup gently on the table. "I'll look like this." She made a motion of a ball over her stomach of where it would grow. "And you'll all be able to see it move and kick and even feel it if you want. And soon it will be growing in my stomach area."

"Really?" Papyrus was acting almost like a little boy again and it made Frisk smile.

"And it wouldn't hurt you?" Mettaton asked hesitantly.

"Well it might when it's born. But then birth can be a long and hard event." Frisk told them all honestly. "But it's always worth it in the end."

"What side effects?" Papyrus asked and Frisk felt thankful for it.

"Well… Morning sickness is a big one. Though it's not really morning only. It can happen any time of the day it's just called morning sickness. Basically I could be nauseous or vomit at seemingly random times but that's because the baby will be pushing on my inner organs. I could get swollen feet from the added weight. Mood swings where I'm happy one minute and crying the next for no real reason. Let's see what else… oh! Added weight up here. More sensitive. That sort of thing." Frisk smiled at them.

Alphys pulled out her phone and looked to be calling someone. Frisk could tell by her look who it smiled knowing she'd be safe but likely be nearly squeezed to death in the process. But Papyrus and Mettaton were currently wrapping her up in another joyful hug followed by Undyne and after a bit of talking even Alphys. The hug was nice and Frisk felt very loved for a few minutes.

"UNHAND my child!" Toriel growled out from the door and everyone released Frisk like she was suddenly billion degree lava.

Frisk chuckled lightly and turned to face Toriel. "Hi mom."

Instantly she cried out in shock as she was pulled into a hug and felt wet craters forming on her shirt. "My little baby's all grown up… When did that happen?"

"Oh Momma." Frisk replied back hugging the goat woman tightly and wiping a tear from her face only to grunt when Asgore walked over and hugged both of them.

"My daughter, having her own child." Asgore smiled at them both.

Frisk leaned into the hug knowing that the two of them were happy even if they were both crying. "Yep and you guys will be grandma and grandpa to them."

After a while of hugging Frisk answered her ringing phone. "Hello."

"Where the fuck are you?!" Sans snapped from the other side.

"Well I thought you would know that acting the way you did this morning would make it so Papyrus and I had to get some fresh air and talk." Frisk replied back calmly.

"Great where the fuck are you?!" He growled and Frisk looked over at Papyrus.

"Why does it matter?" Frisk asked standing up and Papyrus took the cue to follow her.

"Frisk!" The warning was clear.

"Alright fine I'll text you the address ok?" She asked before hanging up before he could yell at her. "Ok Papyrus. If you don't mind I would love to use your hot rod and go to the pet store."

"Why are you getting a pet?" Papyrus asked as he grabbed his keys and waved goodbye to Mettaton getting in the car.

"Nope." Frisk grinned with an evil smile. "I'm getting something for my already have pet."

"You already have a pet?" Papyrus asked driving towards the pet store.

"Oh yes. He just doesn't know it at the moment." With this Papyrus seemed to get it.

"Your joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She asked sending the text of where they were once they arrived. "He wants to act like a toddler then I'll treat him like one."

Sans lunged for his phone when he heard the text message. Frisk was going to be in a world of hurt when he got her alone today. He teleported to the pet store only to find that Frisk had a bag of something. It didn't take long for Sans to stomp over to her, grab her hand, and teleport home. Only now Frisk was going to enact the first step in her plan.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Sans Becomes A Pet**_

"Oh no you don't." She told Sans ignoring his flaming red eye and pinning him to his bed. "You want to act like you're still in charge of Papyrus you're going to have to see that you're wrong."

"Oh yeah?! Let me the hell up!" Sans growled trying to get up which only resulted in his hands being trapped in Frisk's belt. "Damn it Frisk!"

Then Frisk smirked and nibbled his neck. She was purposely making him mad that she was ignoring him because then his reaction time was slower. Which is just what she needed the angrier Sans got the more she could put on things he needed. Sans was about to yell at her again when he felt something on his neck which was reinforced with the click he heard and the movement of leather.

"What the hell is that?! Frisk!" Frisk smirked and clipped something onto it before releasing his hands, He touched his neck to find a studded spiked collar around it. "The Hell! I'm not a fucking dog!"

Frisk chuckled as having never even dealt with a collar before he didn't know how to remove it and started fighting to pull it off his skull. Frisk chuckled once more, grabbed the leash that was attached to the collar and yanked on it firmly.

"Gah!" Sans yelped as his neck and skull were forcibly pulled closer.

"Oh yes you are. My little pet. And I have many games planned." Frisk smirked at his angry glare. "But first it seems you need to be taught a lesson. A pet calls their owner, Master."

"That's not gonna happen." Sans grumbled looking away fighting to act like he didn't care for this.

"Oh isn't it?" Frisk asked and before Sans could figure out what she was doing found himself in a kiss her hands teasing and snaking their way to his pelvis bone.

"Cheater!" Sans grunted out and threw his head back. "N-Not fair!"

Frisk smirked and continued to rub and tease his pelvis over and over ignoring his grunts and groans about how embarrassing this was. "You say that, pet, but look at you. Already summoning my favorite tool."

"You caused that you little shit! And you know it too!" Sans retorted a bright red blush on his face. "I haven't done the victim role since I was a teen!"

Frisk stilled her hands making him pant and look at her nervously. "It's not a victim." She told him honestly running her hand down his skull slowly but lovingly. "You're my pet for this evening."

"I've never done it." Sans mentioned to her before she kissed him and he leaned into it. "I don't know if I can."

"You have a safeword don't you?" Frisk asked and Sans blushed. "Your brother and you used to do this-"

"That was fucking different and you know it!" Sans growled at her before she leaned more into him pinning him to the bed gently with her body. "We only did that because we needed to feel like someone gave a shit about us!"

"I know Sans." Frisk whispered and this time he strained himself to hear it. "I also know that I want to try some of the things you wrote in your journal."

"Hey that was private!" Sans growled back groaning when Frisk set to nibbling his jaw seductively.

"I know. But it clued me in on your safeword." Frisk looked him back in the eye sockets. "Now please. Humor me. If you really don't like it, say your safeword and I'll back off."

Sans felt his soul glow brighter. It was true things were very different with Frisk. She never once let him feel trapped even when he was. He always felt like he had an out. And unlike when his brother and he would do this, it was always rushed, quick. Felt like he always had to HAVE an out or death could happen. For her it was entirely different. He wanted so much to just tell her thank you, tell her how amazing it felt to have many outs and the choice to continue or not. But he was afraid if he opened his mouth he might beg like a bitch. The last thing he wanted to do was look weak even in her eyes.

"Frisk…" It was all he trusted himself to say.

Years and years of having to be strong didn't fade easily. It was going to be a fight and strangely it felt ok to fight her on it. Ok to really tap into his brain and rewire it over time. It was ok. But it would take time, time that she seemed willing to give.

"Just once." He closed his eye sockets at that. "Just once." She repeated softly. "It can be a whisper. Really. I just want to hear it once." He shook softly until she ran a soft gentle hand over his skull. "One time then I will remove the collar and everything will stop. We will work up to this."

"M-Master." He mumbled softly and as promised she kissed him and raised herself a little off of him unclipping the leash then reaching for the collar only to have Sans wrap his boney hands over her own. "Don't… It's…" He cleared his would be throat. "It's ok."

Frisk smiled at him and kissed him placing her hands alongside his skull and he stilled for a moment before he raised his own over her back to cling to her shoulders and kiss her back as much as he could. When Frisk was panting and looking at him he smiled before giving a soft sigh and grabbing the leash handing it back to her.

"Sans. I-" Frisk started but stopped when Sans put a boney finger to her lips.

"If you're doing it... I think I'll be ok." Frisk smiled at him still unsure.

"You sure? I don't want you to think I'm forcing you." She told him blinking when he grabbed her arm with the hand holding the leash and pulled it towards the collar.

"I'm sure." He kissed her once she did and smiled. "IF you tell me what you and Boss really did today?"

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked confused.

"For being at the pet store getting THIS." He gestured to the collar and leash. "You certainly didn't hear your phone for hours."

"Huh?" Frisk pulled out her phone from her pocket and swiped over to the bouncing notification center. 20 missed calls. It told her like a middle finger. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"I was worried. And I may have snapped because of it." Sans told her honestly wrapping a boney hand in her hair. "I don't want anything to happen to you two."

Frisk smiled back placing a hand on her flat belly which Sans placed his other one on. "I… We went to Alphys. To tell everyone what they could expect in the next nine months. The length of time for my pregnancy… well usually."

"So you didn't bring me because?" Sans asked yanking on her hair to bring her towards the collar.

"I didn't want you to get mad or try to chase them off. They are a part of this family too. Also… I was a tad annoyed that you were still treating Papyrus like he was your kid." Frisk replied before falling silent and clipping on the leash to Sans' collar.

"And?" Sans urged gently.

It was nice to be able to talk to someone instead of wonder how your actions were being taken. It was one of many things that he loved about Frisk.

"What if you still treated him like a kid when we have ours? Would they wonder if their daddy loved them as much as his brother?" Frisk fought back the tears as best she could. "Would they feel cheated on like I am starting to? I mean. He's an adult. He can make his own mistakes and choices now and it feels like-"

Frisk gasped when she felt Sans wipe one of the tears she hadn't realised she'd been crying away. "Frisk. Honey, I'm sorry." Sans felt his heartstrings pulled on when she nuzzled her head into his boney hands. "I know he's an adult. I know he can make his own mistakes but I'm scared. I'm used to being his world. His everything. Now what am I if he has Mettaton? I'm nothing."

"That's not true Sans." Frisk replied quickly pulling him into a hug. "You're his brother. No matter what happens you will always have a place in his heart. Always."

Sans looked at her and smiled. He knew she was true but having someone tell you that when believing it was hard. Made it all worth it. He gave her a gentle squeeze and then felt a tug on his neck glancing over at her. Frisk held up a hand which the leash was wrapped around and pulled it closer to her bringing him closer as well.

"You little tease." Sans growled and flipped her over before a hand on his ribcage stopped him.

"Remember. You're my pet tonight." Frisk smirked at him. "You do what I want."

Sans smiled at her and then nodded yes. "As you wish. What do you want me to do… Master?" He whispered the word Master and they both knew eventually he would be ok with it too.

"I want you to bite me." Sans was stunned and his face showed it. "You heard me. I want you to bite me and mark me as yours."

Sans blinked as she got closer to him almost like in a hug and he shook his reservations out and gently nibbled the space between her neck and shoulder. He didn't want to break the skin but with Frisk's encouragement, did and let out the more animal side of him. Frisk yelped softly when Sans pulled back and forming a tongue with his magic began to lick the wound. It stung a bit but he was being gentle and she was grateful for it. Once he got started Sans just kept going only stopping when his jaw was snapped shut by a pull upwards on the leash.

Sans smiled as Frisk kissed him and he let his tongue play with her own. When she pulled back he had to admit the collar somehow made this more sexy than it normally would have been. He looked over her panting and shaking body and couldn't help but laugh. If this was her plan with a collar what else was she planning in that dirty mind of hers? He had a feeling he would find out quickly. Those thoughts left when he felt another tug on the collar.

"Alright. That's enough playing around puppy. Get off." Sans blinked but did as he was told reluctantly. "Here's the deal. I choose the position, you do as I say. Got it?"

"Yes." Sans mumbled quickly.

The yank on the collar and flip on his back Frisk pinning him to the ground, let him know that this wasn't just nice play anymore. "Yes what?"

"Yes Master." He got out quickly not wanting to incur the wrath of Frisk having never seen it before.

"That's better." Frisk replied. "Seems we have a lot of training to do puppy."

"I'm not a puppy." Sans mumbled with a glare at the door.

"What was that?" Frisk growled back and instantly Sans stood at attention.

"Nothing!"

"Hmm… That's what I figured puppy."

"Bitch. Gah!" Sans yelped quickly catching himself before his skull smacked the ground, the yank on the collar an obvious correction.

"If you won't accept the gentle corrects I'll just have to get firmer with you puppy. Let me make this clear. YOU will be the bitch tonight that I might _graciously_ allow you to fuck me if you do as I say. If not, I will get off and you will not be allowed to. Understand?"

The look in Sans' eye sockets really conveyed he understood what the collar did and meant when on him. "Yes… Master."

"Good." Frisk replied before looking over Sans' body making him blush.

He moved to try and cover it, the intense stare making even the great Sans nervous. His tug on the collar got the message across though. _Don't cover yourself in front of me._ Sans moved his arms away keeping his gaze down and the firm yank on the collar forced his eye sockets to look into Frisk's.

"It's embarrassing." He mumbled softly but otherwise remained still.

"To bad puppy." Frisk replied though she did give his skull a gentle caress. "Now. On you knees."

Sans quickly sat up on his knees not wanting another yank. His jaw still stung a bit from the previous one. He didn't want a repeat experience. Shaking inwardly and wanting to just leap onto Frisk and take her himself he could only watch as she released the leash for only a moment and began to slowly and teasingly remove her shirt. The black bra showed off her curves and made Sans fight to stay on the bed. He hadn't been told to stay but the order was in Frisk's eyes.

Frisk turned her head away for two second to hide her smile and it proved to be the undoing of her control for the moment. Sans teleported from the bed to behind her pulling her close to him and squeezing her breasts through her bra. Though this was what the leash was for. Frisk responded just as quickly and grabbed the leash yanking down and to the right sending the stunned Sans to the floor.

"Ooof!" He grunted once he landed the yank had caused him to lose some air, not enough to be winded, but not enough he wasn't in need of catching it.

"Haa." Frisk finally let out her groan of pleasure that she had bit back to correct Sans. "Nice try puppy. I was going to be nice to you, but it seems that's just too good for you." She started walking over to the bed the leash still held and forcing Sans to be dragged towards it at well. "If you don't play nice then neither will I." She tied the leash to the bed and leaving her top half completely bare since Sans had managed to take off her bra in his lunge for her, she grabbed some soft furry handcuffs and then used them to handcuff Sans to the bed as well before she pulled out her phone and called someone. "Yes. It seems that our plan will have to start a little earlier than anticipated. Is it ok with you two if I steal you?"

"Frisk don't you fucking dare!" Sans growled trying to lunge for her only to be stopped by the collar and handcuffs making him wince slightly. "Damn it! Frisk!"

"Give me a minute." Frisk told the person on the phone before turning to Sans' desk and pulling out one of his secret tools. A riding crop. "Do you want to try that again? Puppy?!" Frisk emphasized the word puppy pointing the crop towards Sans who shut up and let his skull fall a bit forward. "Good. Forgive me, my pet is still learning his place."

Sans knew his eye was flaring in rage but should he try to teleport what he was wearing or attached to would move with him and he didn't have enough magic to teleport his bed. He waited until Frisk hung up then looked up seeing her text someone. She had been doing a lot of texting lately but he didn't know to who. She would simply say, "Don't worry about it." and leave it at that. Suddenly the door to his room had a knock on it and Frisk walked over to open it.

"Are you insane?!" Sans snapped. "Not while I fucking look like this bitch!"

Frisk turned to face him after opening the door a crack and walking over to him, before using the riding crop on his hip bone, causing Sans to yelp and groan in slight pain, and slight pleasure. "You will address me properly. And you will not question your Master's plans."

Sans glared up at her until he saw who was entering the room as the door squeaked open then closed. His eye sockets widened. "B-b-Bro!"

"As you can see I've tried training him, but he has yet to truly listen." Frisk replied and Sans hated how his brother could now see her without her shirt on. "One trainer to another, do you know of any way to help him learn?"

"Oh I know quite a few ways." Papyrus responded an almost eerie grin on his skull. "But knowing how hard headed this one is… We might need a third opinion. Luckily the great and terrible Papyrus has a plan and has already issued the ask for help. Until then. We can start correcting him for yelling at you when I came in."

"Sounds good to me." Frisk smiled and pulled up one of Sans' chairs to sit on.

"B-Bro! Please!" Sans tried to tell Papyrus off but as soon as he opened his mouth found it stuffed.

"You know what I want boy." Papyrus smirked while he demanded his older brother. "Don't disappoint."

Sans gave a soft whine before obeying and proceeding to suck off Papyrus. Frisk smiled and then stood and placed a hand on Papyrus' shoulder which caused even Sans to look at her. After all Papyrus had stilled when she had touched him which made him curious. He was even more confused when Papyrus pulled back out of him after Frisk whispered something he couldn't hear to him. Papyrus never did that and it caused Sans to cough a bit as he could finally breathe again.

He looked back at Frisk as a knock on the front door occured and Papyrus left to open it. As he watched Frisk it was clear she had said something to Papyrus meaning that they all knew she was in charge, which made Sans' fear dissipate like steam. He wasn't at the revenge of an angry or sexually frustrated Papyrus, this was planned by the one person he trusted more than anyone in his entire life. She wouldn't let it go so far she would feel bad or sorry for him. He still had many outs. He groaned but wisely kept his smart mouth closed once he saw that Mettaton was here as well.

"Well, this is certainly something." Mettaton looked over at Papyrus who chuckled.

"Hey. Go figure we got the frisky Frisk." Papyrus smiled completely oblivious to the pun even as Sans started chuckling. "What?"

"That was a pun Papyrus." Frisk let her friend know the joke before he groaned.

"God I get no reprieve of anything do I?!"

Everyone chuckled but when Mettaton looked over at Frisk she waited to hear him tell her how sick this was. "You're certainly something."

"Ugh barf." Sans growled out. "Could it be more sick in here or what?"

Frisk turned a glare at him before smirking and Sans felt a shiver down his spine. "Alright pet. You want something to happen so it's not sick. I'll make do. Mettaton? Care to help me?"

Sans struggled against the collar and handcuffs once more as they got closer and closer with Papyrus holding his arms behind him he struggled as Mettaton looked him over before sitting on the chair that Frisk had been sitting on before. Then before Sans could say anything his face was shoved towards Mettaton's metal dick. He kept his mouth closed and glared at Mettaton as the robot placed his hands on either side of Sans' face.

"Hmmm. Are you going to be good and open your mouth or am I going to have to punish you?" Papyrus asked knowing how stubborn Sans could be.

Sans growled but not wanting to let Frisk see the kind of punishments that Papyrus gave opened his mouth anyway. Frisk scoffed at this and walked over with the crop making even the brave Papyrus back off.

"Oh I see how it is! You'll let Papyrus order you around but when I request the same thing you tell me to drop it. Or nice try." Frisk hated how she could feel anger taking over thinking for sure it had to be the hormones right? "You know what. No. You obey my orders or trust me you aren't going to like the punishment."

"Fuck you!" Sans growled back, he was already nervous and didn't need this bullshit too.

Frisk glared before turning to Papyrus. "Papyrus dear, would you do me a favor and go get that other tiny bag we got while shopping. It seems Sans here is in need of it."

"I'll get it myself." Mettaton replied with a soft smile before standing from the chair and leaving the room.

"Well that makes the next part a little less embarrassing. Papyrus would you mind pleasing me just a little. I'm in need of it. Remember go slower than you normally would. Don't want you to start Morning Sickness."

"You can't be serious!" Sans yelled in horror. "Frisk! Tell me you're fucking joking!"

Papyrus ignored Sans and smiled. "Sure thing. You're the boss this time around. Though to be fair… I don't actually know… uhm how to pleasure…"

"It's ok I'll teach you." Frisk replied with a smile which made Sans livid.

"Hey asshat! She's mine! Fuck off!" Sans growled only to see Mettaton come in and look at the inside of the bag confused.

"Oh hey Mettaton… Mmmmm." Frisk moaned softly as Papyrus had removed her panties and skirt and began to gently finger her. "I'm a little tied up at the moment. Perhaps you could put the muzzle and corrective ring on our little pet over there.

Sans was horrified that Frisk would even do this. I mean yes they had set up a tap out but they had never had to use it before. Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it sexy to see his brother pleasuring Frisk with his tongue. He glared as Mettaton walked over to him and when he opened his mouth after a few minutes to tell him to fuck off found a ball in his mouth that was wrapped around his skull and he couldn't get it off.

Couldn't talk at all and it annoyed the heck out of him but what annoyed him more was when Mettaton went towards his member and unable to stop him he could only watch and moan as a black ring was put on around the head of it. He groaned once then glared up at Mettaton who was ignoring him and looking at Frisk.

"Thanks Papyrus. How about showing your lover some sugar?" Frisk smiled at him and Mettaton jumped at the opportunity.

They kissed each other like they would never see each other again. It was as if they had been forced to withstand hours of torture rather than a few minutes apart. It made Frisk smile widely and while Sans would have loved to voice his hatred for the scene the gag in his mouth prevented it. Leaving him groaning and grunting in displeasure.

"Oh that's right it's your turn for some punishment." Frisk turned to face the glaring Sans and began to kiss his neck and nibble it and bite it.

Sans was grateful he was being pleasured, that was until he realised what the ring was doing. He couldn't cum. No matter how much stimulation he got or how close he felt he couldn't come. He began to groan for different reasons. Began to groan in a pleading way. BEGGING to be allowed to cum. This felt like agony. Worse than hearing Mettaton gasp at Papyrus sucking him off. Frisk stopped what they were doing but didn't remove the ring which received a whining groan from Sans behind the gag.

"Wow. If I may offer some pointers. Try teasing these while you suck." Frisk replied gently touching Mettaton's balls which made the robot shy away. "Don't worry. I won't touch you now Mettaton. Take it easy. Besides. A gangbang would be hard If I was touching you."

The wink made Sans groan and shake his head no. This was too much. He should tap out! He should call it quits! So why WASN'T he? Was it because he wanted to cum more than he had ever wanted to in his entire life? He couldn't bear to see his little brother doing such lewd things with Mettaton and looked down hoping if he did he could cancel out the groans of the robot as well.

Frisk watched knowing it was hard for Sans and after only a few minutes pulled him into a hug. She knew she was supposed to be punishing him but she wasn't heartless. She knew how hard this was for him to see and know about let alone hear, and so while hugging him began to whisper in his ear telling him to focus on her voice. To listen to what she was saying. He shook for a bit in rage but eventually was able to listen to Frisk and halfway ignore the other two.

"Alright you two." Frisk stated after a few minutes and Sans couldn't help but look at her. "I think it's time we reward our pet here for being so good as of late what do you think?"

Mettaton grinned and looked over at Papyrus who had some sweat on his skull from being so keyed up from earlier when Metta and he had switched over. "It's always been one of your fantasies right?"

"Nyeh!" For once in Sans' life he saw Papyrus blush and look away from something. "T-That's true but…" He was stuttering too? Wow. He must have really wanted whatever the plan was for a while.

"Ok then. Let me just get on the bed here…" Frisk climbed in and Sans growled mentally behind his gag. He wanted to pound into her so bad. "Like so. Now Papyrus because I know he'll obey you the most, care to remove the ring?"

"Uh yeah." Papyrus seemed to leap off the bed and over to Sans before slowly removing the cock ring which made Sans moan but strangely not shoot like he wanted to.

"Now. Knowing how dogs are…" Frisk winked at Sans and he gulped, what was she planning. "Mettaton… Care to help me out here."

Mettaton chuckled lightly before gently pulling her legs apart and Sans began to struggle thinking that Mettaton was going to fuck what was his and he really WOULD kill the robot if he did that. Suddenly he felt the hand cuff from his left hand released and his eye darted over to Papyrus who had released it only to then place it back on once it wasn't around the bed anymore holding him back. He glared as best he could at his brother.

"Be good and make yourself a hole." Sans growled at that, like hell he would, past the gag at his brother yelping when he was yanked closer to him and found himself straining his spine.

The order was clear and he closed his eye sockets in slight shame but did so shocked when it got an immediate answer and he was allowed to relax his spine a bit. Not only that but the handcuffs were removed and he went to touch the gag.

"You remove that you'll be back on the floor!" He blinked over at Frisk who was glaring at him. "Are you going to be a good dog and get over here or are we going to have to teach you more manners?!"

Sans sighed but walked defeated over towards Frisk hoping if he obeyed the others would leave them. No such luck. Once he arrived Frisk smiled at him then looked at the others.

"Ok. Now then. I know what you want Sans." She lay back on the bed gently and Sans followed suit. "If you're good I'll remove the gag as well. Now then… How about you take that throbbing member of yours and put it in here." Sans' blush deepened as he completely ignored the other two men in the room.

But Frisk wasn't. This was the plan she had been texting them about, as for the idea… well the original idea came from an unlikely source. Hey being friends with your dad in a previous timeline had it's perks. Sans slowly slid into Frisk yearning for her folds and such. Once he was in, he could only groan, she was still tight. When his eye sockets closed in pleasure at finally getting what he wanted Frisk acted.

She gave a slight nod to Papyrus who moved and before Sans could realize what was happening found his hole being filled by his own brother. He was horrified because he couldn't escape now and despite the gag groaned in shock and horror until he heard Papyrus moan loudly and he wanted to disappear for a second then looked over at Frisk as he felt her hand on his skull.

"It's ok Sans." He looked at her and could only feel at peace as she smiled at him. "Don't worry. You'll like this. It's weird for me too but we all knew that you would not be ok with either of them having anything to do with fucking me."

Sans couldn't believe how Papyrus laughed and Mettaton said yes. This was all being run by Frisk, even now. It was a weird feeling Sans had to admit but it didn't hurt. He'd taken his brother in both possible holes before sure, but to be filled and filling his girl felt… nice. Suddenly he felt Papyrus move which caused him to move himself and groan loudly, which in turn caused Frisk to cry out in pleasure. He no longer cared what had caused this little pile up, it felt amazing.

Frisk seeing the change in him reached up between moans to remove the gag and that caused the room to be filled with the noises of four people truly enjoying themselves. After a few minutes Sans couldn't believe how incredible it felt to be filling Frisk while she cried out in joy unable to stop his own cry as he was filled barely hearing Papyrus who cried out along with Mettaton. Panting he slowly came back to the real world to find that Papyrus was pulling out of him and both Mettaton and Papyrus were waving at both of them.

He pulled out slowly and collapsed next to Frisk still recovering from such a strong orgasm. Frisk moved placing her head gently on his ribs. He couldn't have stopped his arms from wrapping around her if he tried. For once it was nice to hear Papyrus and Mettaton sleeping upstairs. Their snores could be heard from where he was and it was ok. He looked over at Frisk upon hearing his name.

"That wasn't to much was it?" Frisk asked and only then did Sans give a light chuckle. "I thought you would tap out a few times… I was worried that I had gone to rough, or hard, or…"

He silenced her with a kiss. It was so like Frisk to worry and think over things that she had done to please him. When he pulled back he still couldn't find his words and kissed her again.

"No." This time when he pulled back he had his words. "It wasn't to much. It was amazing. It was hot. It was like back in highschool when Paps and I were getting kind of tired of the same old same and tried new things without telling the other the plan. Honestly I didn't think a goody two shoes like you would have the guts, heh, to do something like that."

Frisk scoffed and pushed on his ribs gently and quickly getting a gasp and chuckle out of him. "There's a lot you have yet to learn about me in the bedroom." Frisk smirked at him.

Sans smiled right back and then kissed her head. "I cannot WAIT to learn." He yawned at that moment. "But let's learn more later. I'm exhausted after all that."

Frisk yawned as well and smiled. "Oh I suppose." She teased him. "But it will cost ya. One night of letting me sleep on these amazing rib bones of yours."

Sans chuckled right back feeling his own eye sockets closing. "Deal." Within moments the room was filled with snores and after an hour the sound of a phone dinging.

It didn't disturb them at all.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

Frisk was still asleep when Sans woke up. He smiled at her and then began to debate how he would get out of the bed without disturbing her. However once he moved to try it was clear that he wouldn't be moving as fast as he would like. He groaned aching in places his didn't know he had. This make Frisk wake up and she smiled softly at him.

"Relax Sans. We're all gonna be sore for a little while from last night." Frisk nuzzled his neck gently. "The sun isn't even out yet. Mmm. Go back to sleep."

Sun? Sleep? Boy did Frisk know how to read his mind. He winced but wrapped his boney arms around her once again. The next time he woke up he found Frisk had either just woken up or had only been up for a few minutes because she had only just managed to sit on the edge of the bed. He moved to try and follow her and found it WAS hard to do. It wasn't so much the pain but just how long and achey it was to move. Luckily he managed to sit up on the side of the bed along with Frisk.

Only when he looked at her she seemed lost in thought. "Frisk? Honey what's wrong?"

Frisk seemed to blink out of her trance. "Oh! Uh… sorry I spaced out. Just lost with my thoughts."

"Thoughts like what?" Sans asked her and Frisk sighed softly.

"About us. All of us. Like what gender you want the baby to be. How we are going to plan for the birth." At his confused face she sighed softly. "Oh boy. Ok so humans have a different form of having children than you guys based on your reaction. Humans have to birth their children from here." She pointed to her core blushing bright red. "And it's not necessarily a quick process. I mean it can be but most times it's not. Can often take a whole day and night of stress, pain, and pushing. Sometimes even more."

Sans felt unable to breathe the more she told him. All this for one child. It was dangerous enough for monsters but humans had to… how did they even go through this? Why didn't the very thought scare them away from it forever? But he tried not to show his fear.

"But there are other things too. During the pregnancy things… change. I will get round in this area but by your face that's something that happens in monster's too. However as I grow various things can happen. Mood swings for example. I'll be laughing one minute then crying the next. And there's morning sickness, though it can occur at any time really. Basically it's a fancy term for vomiting while pregnant because of the baby. My ankles can swell too. Now this CAN happen it doesn't mean it will." Frisk looked at Sans and grabbed his boney hand seeing him sweating. "If you're wondering why we humans go through this it's because we love our husbands, and the gifts they helped us create."

Sans opened his mouth to try and retort but found himself in a kiss. While part of him wanted to beg Frisk to hear him out the other part of him began to ask him why. It wouldn't change what she had to go through, or that he would have to be with her. He sighed closed his eye sockets and kissed her back wrapping his boney arms around her gently. When they pulled back he took a deep breath.

"Well I can't say I won't be nervous and over protective, knowing all this." He smiled as Frisk placed a hand on his own. "But I will TRY not to be an absolute pain."

Frisk chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good. Now, what are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" She touched her stomach with a smile as she asked.

"Oh a girl definitely." Sans replied quickly.

"What's wrong with a boy?" Frisk asked confused.

"Well… There's nothing WRONG with it but…"

"But what?"

Sans sighed then looked Frisk in the eyes. "Have you seen Papyrus?"

"Yes." Frisk was startled by this sudden outburst but did well at not showing it.

"Great! Perfect example, right there, of why I shouldn't raise anything!" Sans told her with a growl and huff, placing his annoyed skull in his hand.

Frisk looked at Sans for a moment before smiling and looking up at the ceiling. "I think you did an amazing job with Papyrus."

"W-What?" Sans looked at Frisk and she looked back at him.

"You encouraged him to follow his dreams and he became part of the Royal Guard. You made sure that he was doing things right when it came to the man he loved."

"Heh. But that's nothing." Sans looked down at that and sighed.

"That is not nothing Sans. Just like if I were to say, talking and touching and all that for you was nothing."

Sans looked at Frisk and couldn't help but smile once he did. She grabbed his boney hands and together they helped each other up and towards the living room. Frisk grabbing her phone and looking at the caller I.D. before groaning slightly and pressing redial. She held the phone to her ear for a minute before holding it away at the full length of her arm. The sounds of a screaming man with a slightly higher voice than Sans was heard. After the sound died down Frisk brought the phone to her ear again.

"Thanks for blowing out my eardrums, now are we going to talk or are you gonna keep screaming at me?" Frisk growled as the screaming commenced again and she held the phone away once more. "Screaming it is then." She mumbled before once again waiting for the screaming to stop and placing the phone to her ear as if she had dealt with this a few thousand times before. "Better now? Care to listen to me?" There was silence for a moment before Frisk spoke again. "First off. I was exhausted after last night. Keep in mind you're the one that gave me the idea in the first place. Second I passed out! I still haven't caught up on sleep. Third I didn't hear the phone I was that tired. I'm sorry if I scared you but please keep in mind I was unable to go across the room to answer just to go back across the room and into the bed."

Sans and Papyrus glanced at each other before blushing and looking away. Whoever was on the other end had given Frisk the idea? Suddenly he was curious. He walked over to Frisk only to stop when she sighed.

"How do I let you talk me into these things? Fine!" Frisk pulled the phone away from her head clicked a button and then continuing to hold the phone away from her looked over at the other three men in the kitchen. "Alright you're on."

"So they can hear me now?" The voice was obvious. It was the Sans from before, the one that had worn the blue hoodie.

"What?!" Sans yelped backing up, this was just wrong.

"Guess so. So did you all have fun last night?" The voice held the distinct sound of a smirk.

"You gave her the idea?" Papyrus was the first to recover from the shock, though Sans didn't look so good and he fell to the floor with a thump.

"Oh god! Sans!" Frisk yelped before handing the phone to Papyrus and rushing over to Sans.

"Guess I rattled his bones." Papa Sans laughed on the other end while Mettaton and Papyrus groaned, he was a Sans alright.

Papyrus was the first to recover from the groan though. "Yes well… Excuse me for asking but why give Frisk that idea?"

"Oh. Well… Because as a father I want to help her in any way I can. Though I'll be honest I don't really know what you did. I just told her that if she felt things were to tame in the bedroom to do some research." Papa Sans conveyed. "That if she wanted ideas to look at videos and books and whatnot. See what she could find that might work. By the sounds of it. It worked."

Sans groaned as he started to come to hearing Papa Sans last few sentences. "You encouraged her to do what?!" Sans yanked the phone out of Papyrus' hand. "The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Hey don't go jumping to conclusions. I just suggested it." Papa Sans retorted, angered and therefore dropping the puns. "What she did was up to her to choose!"

"Enough both of you!" Frisk finally voiced up. "I thought he would just say hi. Dad? What was the reason you called?"

"What was-Oh! Oh yeah!" Frisk was handed the phone by a disgruntled Sans and took her dad off speaker phone. "Asriel said he has someone he wants me to meet. I don't know if that means he's romantically interested or what, but how would you handle it? I'm at a loss."

"Well has he talked about them a lot? Yes? Then I'd say he's at least partially interested in them yeah." Frisk walked over to the couch and smiled at Sans as he followed her. "So I'd say take on the protective dad role but don't scare them away. You know?"

Sans placed a boney hand on Frisk's arm, the order was clear. After the phone call they were going to have a talk. Frisk finished up the phone call and then looked at him, backing up when she saw his glaring eyes.

"Uuuuuh… So… Yes I did look at videos, but I thought… Gah!" Frisk yelped as her hand was grabbed and she was pushed into Sans' room before being locked in there.

"You're mine!" Normally Sans would keep his explosion contained but he was furious. "Not fucking there's!"

"You think I don't know that?! You stuck up douche bag?!" Frisk growled out, slamming on the door once before curling onto the ground and sighing feeling tears stinging her eyes.

She stood up once the tears had started walked over to the bed and climbing into it curling into a ball. So much for trying to do something nice right? All it ever did was backfire. Papyrus glared at Sans, normally with Sans being the new King everyone obeyed on the surface he just stayed out of it, but it wasn't just Frisk anymore. Sans was causing harm he didn't see.

"Sans! You go open that door this instant!" Papyrus yelled at him and for once Mettaton wondered if the younger of the two brothers had lost his mind. "She did not deserve that sort of rash treatment!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Sans retorted with a glare only to have his hand grabbed and thrown into the wall. "The fuck man?!"

Papyrus ignored Sans now having the key and headed towards Sans' room only to have a bone slammed into him sending him into the wall. Some things never changed between brothers. Papyrus summoned his own bone fighting to gain control of Sans' bone before both tumbled to the floor. Frisk hearing the thump sat up in bed and was scared for both of them.

If the only thing she had known about both of them was how they fought she would still be scared. Who knew if, by the sounds of it, Sans was serious or not? Who knew… She pulled out her phone and looked at it's taunting bright and happy screen. Almost like it was sticking a middle finger up at her. Maybe she was overreacting… Maybe it was just the hormones… maybe…

She put the phone down on the bed face down, and pulled a pillow over her head hoping it would cancel out the sounds. It would be fine. They were just throwing metaphorical punches. No one was going to get hurt. Everyone was going to be fine. She was simply over reacting. Papyrus glared at his brother's flared magic eye. Well if that's how this was going to be, fine. He was, well used to be, leader of the royal guard he wasn't about to let Frisk be walked all over.

Sans had more strength than he did, more strength than Frisk. But if he was going to die it was going to be to defend Frisk. He flared his own magic eyes and attacked Sans with everything he had. The slams of his body reverberating off the walls. Mettaton knowing there was no way for Papyrus to win this battle had joined in himself. If Papyrus was adamant about this, so too was he.

Frisk whined softly it sounded like they were being hurt. Maybe killed. Scared though it made her she pulled up her phone and dialed. The laughter on the end was such a stark difference to what she was hearing now and it made her cry harder.

"Frisk?" The voice had stopped laughing clearly concerned. "Everyone! Please be quiet I need to hear!" The soft noise on the other end settled. "Frisk what's going on are you alright?!"

BAM

"I'm fine." Frisk choked out. "But I'm scared. I think Sans got mad, and I don't know if he's really hurting Papyrus now because he's locked me in his room." Frisk took a gulp. "Please Dad… I need help… I don't know how to help them."

There was a silence on the other end for a moment before… "We'll be there as soon as we can. Stay strong baby girl."

Frisk breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that and the phone hung up. Moments later a blue light appeared out of nowhere in the room and Frisk looked up into Toriel's eyes a split second before she pulled her into a hug. Papa Sans meanwhile looked towards the door and confirming there was no way out from in here looked at Toriel.

"Wait for me here." He mentioned to both of them.

"Be careful." Toriel replied in her naturally calming voice.

"Yeah babe." Papa Sans replied before teleporting outside and right into the line of a thrown bone. He teleported again this time behind Sans and began to drag him outside by mere force alone. "Enough! You could really hurt Paps like this!"

Sans growled at Papa Sans. Just the person he didn't want. "What do you want fucktard?!" His glare narrowed. "Haven't you interfered enough?"

"I'm not here because of me." Papa Sans glared right back and Papyrus who was panting barely standing with Mettaton barely holding him up, only to have himself thrown off a ways away from Sans. He rose to his feet quickly and remained calm. "Frisk called me because she was worried about all of you. Different world or not you should know that our power is in a league all it's own from everyone else. You almost killed Papyrus and Mettaton! How do you think Frisk would have responded to that huh? I'll tell you. One word. Reset. And who knows what they would have done seeing what you're capable of?" Sans let his eye fall to the floor for a split second then back at Papa Sans.

"Your one to talk!" Sans took a step forward instantly reminding Sans of Chara and making his own eye flare brighter his hand twitching at his side. "You spent how long pretending you didn't know Frisk loved you?! Who are you to yell at me for how I treat my anger when you choose to deny everything." Sans walked closer to Papa Sans again ignoring the raised hand of his double. "Pretend everything is it's own little world of doesn't affect me?! Whoa!"

Sans barely managed to dodge the gaster blaster as it fired the white beam at him. This caused him to look over at Papa Sans confused. Even when fighting Papyrus the attacks had never been that close to hitting him squarely. Papa Sans didn't even look like how he looked before, he was… glaring, sweating, his magic seemed to pour off of him in waves, instead of one of him it seemed like an army.

"Look buddy. Stay over there. Next time I can't guarantee I won't snap." Papa Sans had lived through 6 previous times where Chara had been in control, he knew the kid wasn't a bad kid now but that it's soul could be corrupted. That being said it didn't stop the memories of never being fast enough to save Papyrus. "Let's just say red and I don't mix ok? If you want to yell fine,but stay on your side."

Sans glared at him standing up. "Don't think you scare me, you selfish twat!"

"I'm not TRYING to scare you." Papa Sans sighed. "Look I'm not happy for what I did in the past, but it's done now. I can only change the future. Now please, you're scaring Frisk. She thinks you may kill those she cares about. Do you really want that? I made a suggestion that hurt you but she was only trying to make you happy and help to do fun things in bed."

Sans stood where he was he'd never seen someone this, downright SCARY before in his life. Sure death could come across as scary but this guy, even with his own strength and speed was in a league way above his own. Even Sans had to admit, he was scared.

"Alright, chill." Sans wasn't ready to die when he was about to be a father. "I'll cool down ok? I lost my cool. Let's just relax and calm down ok?"

Papyrus had unlocked the door by now and Frisk walked out looking him over that was until she heard the gaster blaster and looked out towards Papa Sans. He was barely hanging on to reality and Sans didn't seem to know how to snap him out of it. Frisk hated this part, but she knew the moves, she just had to enact them. Toriel had never seen Papa Sans like this and it startled her. She knew that the man was strong but she had no idea HOW strong. She didn't have time to stop Frisk when she lunged at Sans.

"My child!" She called out and chased after Frisk for a moment before Papa Sans seemed to notice her.

"Frisk stay back!" He called over to her and Frisk knew that staying back was the worst thing she could do. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Frisk ignored both the calls and dodged Sans trying to grab her as she rushed at Papa Sans which did it. He snapped. Sans had to dodge and teleport over to Papyrus as bones appeared to phase in from the ground right at Frisk which incredibly at the last second she dodged.

" _Ok it's bones next right?_ " Four gaster blasters appeared. " _Nope! Gaster Blasters._ " She dodged them followed by the bones and other gaster blasters getting closer and closer.

Sans could only watch as the fight seemed to take on a whole new level. It was as if he had never seen just how strong a Sans could be when suddenly the fight came to a stop. This caused him to look over at Frisk and find her hugging Sans.

"It's ok Dad." She clung to him hoping he wouldn't cause the bones to slam through her like before. "I'm here. It's the past it's over."

Papa Sans felt her and fought himself for a minute his eye flashing from cyan to white a few times before he sighed softly and hugged her back the magic slowly dissipating. "I'm sorry Frisk. I almost… God I almost hurt both of you."

"Nah." Frisk shrugged. "I don't fall for the same thing twice, if you had started to say anything that signaled your betrayal I would have jumped back."

Papa Sans sighed and then chuckled lightly. "I thought you said you didn't get involved in those timelines."

"I didn't. I had a good teacher though, and learned to remember everything. That way I could use it again if I needed it." Frisk smiled before shoving Sans towards Toriel. "Mom, take care of this yes?"

Toriel chuckled and nodded pulling Papa Sans into a hug and making a show of kissing his skull. Both Sans and Frisk chuckled when Papa Sans tried to hide his blushing blue face in Toriel's fur, but this seemed to remind Sans of why he was mad in the first place.

"Frisk. Why would you think I'd be ok with that." Frisk looked down at the floor. "Why would you even think to do research instead of just ask me?" Frisk blushed and kept her eyes from looking at Sans even as he grabbed her chin. "Sweetheart?"

"I was to nervous ok?!" Frisk mumbled out louder than she meant to. "What if I did something wrong? What if I didn't say something right? I mean I had never even done half that stuff before and you two had I didn't want it to be embarrassing for you to have to teach me."

Sans blinked a few times before he grabbed the attempting to run Frisk and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Why would that bother me? Frisk we both learned over time and we made a lot of mistakes while doing it. Why in the world would you think, even for a second, that I would have a problem teaching you?"

"Because I was nervous." Frisk mumbled into his coat hugging back but Sans heard it.

"Ah sweetheart." He pulled her away from his coat before he pulled her into a kiss, as much as he could.

Papa Sans chuckled as Toriel stomped over to them, even more so when Sans was sweating under her glare. "If you ever harm my child again, I will make you feel it for weeks."

"H-Hey now. E-Easy." Sans couldn't help but back down. This was supposed to be the kind Toriel, if that was the case he would hate to see her mad.

"Easy Babe." Papa Sans walked over and grabbed one of her clawed furry hands. "Trust me he takes good care of her. Even if he loses his temper now and again." Toriel growled but backed off and Sans breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides. We gotta get home so we can take care of everyone. They won't last long without their leaders."

"That is true." Toriel looked over at Frisk and pulled her adoptive child into her arms for a tight but motherly hug. "If you need anything my child, just call. Alright?"

Frisk looked over at Papa Sans who gave a quick nod confirming her mother knew about her pregnancy. "I will. Thank you." She hugged back until Toriel pulled away and with Papa Sans left in a blue light.

That done Frisk looked over towards Sans only to find him walking away. "Sans! Wait!" She started to follow after him but took a step back when some bones appeared in front of her blocking her path.

"I need some air." Sans told her before he removed the bones and Frisk watched him go.

She hoped that he wasn't mad at her but when she felt the shaky hand of Papyrus her ideas switched. She needed to look after and help Papyrus get better with Mettaton's help. He needed some serious heals. That became her new focus and she was adamant that it had to happen. Knowing she couldn't heal Papyrus herself and Mettaton ran on batteries she grabbed her phone and called.

"Yeah what do you want?" The woman on the other end seemed annoyed, probably used to prank or sales calls by now. Frisk would have to tell Sans to call off those pranks soon.

"Hey Undyne." Frisk tried to sound sorry on Sans behalf.

"Punk! Boy am I glad to hear you!" Undyne cried out with a chuckle. "Hang on I'll get Al."

"Actually I'm calling because I need a little help."

"Help with what?" The voice on the other end became serious and before long Frisk heard Alphys come into the room Undyne was in only to be shushed.

"Well… Sans lost it when I told him something… Look it's embarrassing and right now it's not important. Papyrus needs some serious healing. Sans has gone out in a huff, Mettaton is running out of battery, and I can't heal. I need your help Undyne."

"You saved me when I was roasting in Hotlands. Of course we'll help you." That said the sound of keys and Undyne ordering Alphys to get a few things were heard making Frisk wipe her eyes.

She shouldn't be crying! Everything was going to be fine! When she asked for help she had been receiving it. So why the tears?!

"Don't… Cry…" Frisk quickly looked over at Papyrus and grabbed his boney hand.

"I'm not, just something in my eye." Frisk tried to lie but even Undyne on the other end of the phone could tell that was a lie.

"Punk… We'll be there soon. He'll be fine. If anyone can help him Al can." Undyne was only on a phone but Frisk felt like the fish woman's strong arms were already wrapped tightly around her.

"Damn hormones." Frisk growled and got a light chuckle from everyone.

The next moment the door opened and Alphys rushed in and began to heal Papyrus with Undyne and Mettaton. Shortly, Papyrus was back to his normal self. Well normal as much as being annoyed at his brother was normal. But he knew he didn't have enough strength to go after him and so he waited.

Meanwhile Frisk sat on the couch and tried to get her emotions under control. The first person to sit next to her was Undyne and before she knew what had happened Frisk was hugging the fish woman and crying in her arms. Undyne didn't seem to mind and just rubbed her back. Alphys was next, quickly followed by Pap and Mettaton. She had changed them all so much for the better but like she was there for them they were there for her.

Frisk began to fret when a few hours passed and Sans still hadn't come home yet. But she put on her bravest face and helped by either making dinner with Mettaton, Undyne, and Papyrus, or watching Anime with all of them explaining to Papyrus what an anime was and why the things that were happening in the show were happening. It was a lot of fun but when the door opened and everyone looked towards it to see Sans swaying in it. All of them were about to tear him a new one when Frisk quickly nodded no.

"Hey. Easy Sans it's just me." Frisk was talking in a voice that was calm and quiet. It made everyone a little shocked. "I'm just going to help you into your room now ok?"

That said she began slowly walking Sans to his bedroom, stopping him by mere strength of muscles from kissing and pulling her into bed with him. She had seen this once before and had taken notes from how Toriel had handled it with her dad. True Sans wasn't her dad, well this one at least, but there was a chance the same rules applied.

"Your a hot mustard." Sans grumbled as Frisk helped push him onto the bed.

"Thank you." Even Frisk had to admit he wasn't making any sense.

"And you're my woman." He mumbled towards her.

"Yes." Frisk replied with a sigh before pulling the covers out from under him to pull over top of him.

"Ant I'm a fukin' idget." Sans gave a half hearted chuckle.

"Sans?" Now Frisk was confused. "What do you mean…" The soft sounds of snoring made her smile and shake her head. "Oh it doesn't really matter. Sleep well Sans. Sleep well." That said she gently lowered her head and kissed his eye sockets. Then she turned and headed out to the others. They all looked at her with confused but serious eyes which made her feel so small. "Uh… Yes?"

"Punk. That was incredible." Undyne sounded so happy and she rushed over to Frisk and picked her up quickly to hug her tightly.

"Yeah how did you know to do that?" Papyrus chimed in.

"Look guys… no offence but it's been a long day. Can we just forget this for now and relax? Please?"

Everyone looked at each other then at Frisk and nodded. As the night went on they watched a few anime before Frisk showed Undyne and Alphys to the door. With Sans passed out that left her in charge of weather or not Mettaton stayed as well.

"You can stay Mettaton. I mean heck. Sans and I still have yet to get married so I completely understand your want to stay with Papyrus any chance you can." Both Mettaton and Papyrus blushed at this. "But if I may make a request." They both looked at her. "Try and keep it down ok? I don't want Sans to wake up until he's ready. And I know I'm not sleeping in the bed with him tonight."

"Of course." Mettaton replied giving a slight bow of his head then walking over and hugging Frisk.

He had been so afraid to hug or touch, or talk to her a mere year ago now. But they were family and Mettaton had gotten over that fear by now. As Papyrus and Mettaton walked up the stairs to Papyrus' room Frisk could only smile as even before the door had closed they were all over each other. She looked over at the couch and walking over lay on it and cried softly.

She was sure she had done SOMETHING to make Sans so mad at her he had drank enough to pass out so quickly. Still she loved him and it wasn't long before troubled sleep found her. Sans awoke the next day his skull pounding and throbbing loudly. What time was it? Where was he? What had happened last night? Why was going to Chillby's the last thing that he remembered? What had happened? He decided to stop thinking for now. Thinking hurt. A lot hurt actually.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Truth and Teaching Frisk**_

He groaned rising from the bed slowly and cracking a few bones when they protested to much. He rubbed his skull as he headed back into the main part of the house. Only to be assaulted with the smell of cookies. He followed the scent into the kitchen to find Mettaton and Frisk laughing in a kitchen that looked more like an explosion had happened than actual cooking.

"We're cooking." Frisk replied turning to look at Sans only for Mettaton to quickly with his robot speed reach a hand in front of her face to dot a dollop of batter on her nose. "Hey!"

Frisk quickly retaliated grabbing the hand and grabbing some batter smashed it into Mettaton's face. Sans couldn't help but chuckle. "Really? Because I'm being to wonder if I should grab the sword and shield to protect myself from the food war."

Mettaton and Frisk looked at him annoyed before looking at each other and gaining an evil smirk. "Maybe you should."

"No." Sans began to back up as they walked towards him with the bowl. "Behave yourselves."

"Ah c'mon that's Whoa!" Frisk exclaimed jumping back from the bowl and both Mettaton and Sans looked at her confused. "You certainly don't have any patience do you?" She was rubbing her belly. "You got that from your father."

"Me?" Sans scoffed walking over to her. "They SO got that from you."

"No way definitely you." Frisk retorted accepting the hug she was pulled into.

Three months later.

Frisk was sleeping wrapped up in Sans arms when she weaseled her way out of his arms to head to the bathroom to get ready. With how protective Sans was these days she was afraid to tell him her real plans. Sans however had gotten better at knowing when she wasn't lying right next to him. Frisk started a bit feeling warm but hard boney fingers on her hips.

Frisk bit her lip, Sans knew she was more sensitive since she had started to grow. The tiny bump showing that she was definitely pregnant but not so big it couldn't be easily hidden. Not that Sans ever allowed that. He chuckled as she tried to snake out of his grasp.

"Saaaaans." She growled out half annoyed. "Come on. I need to go. And I can't have you clinging to me the whole way there. You have work to do."

"Ah come on Frisk. Work is boring." Sans nibbled her neck. "I know of something far more fun than work."

"Sans I really have to go!" Frisk grumbled shoving Sans away firmly but gently.

"Ah come on Sweetheart." Sans sounded hurt. "What's wrong with getting a little Frisky before you go? Heh."

"I'm having bad morning sickness." Frisk lied before turning and walking out of the room.

Something wasn't right here. Sans could just feel it. Worried and angry he walked to the closet and quickly got dressed, pulling on his shorts to rest on his hip bones. Pulling his jacket over his arms to rest on his shoulder bones, then lastly the shoes. Without the socks because while he was worried he was still lazy. He teleported after them seeing Papyrus pull Frisk into his car and drive off from his perch in the tree.

He teleported after them until they stopped at an official looking building with the big letters spelling out: Gynecologist. Whatever that meant. What was with humans and their making everything far more complicated then it had to be? Still after a bit he sauntered into the building using his magic to trace Pap. He was sure even his brother didn't know he knew how to do this.

Hey. Being older brother to the ex captain of the royal guard had it's perks. As well as its disadvantages. But what didn't. Upon finding out where they were he lurked in the restroom flaring his red eye to use some magic and see past the wall. Another advantage to knowing Papyrus. He knew where he had to be to get a good view but be completely unnoticeable to both of them. Right underneath the chair Papyrus was sitting on.

They talked for what seemed like ever. So long in fact that Sans started softly snoring magic still there. Passed out until he heard Frisk gasp and was jostled awake. Now even Papyrus was laughing though obviously happy he was also very nervous.

"T-That's a lot of… kid… How am I?" Papyrus asked his words choppy revealing just how shocked he was.

"Don't worry Papyrus. It's ok." Frisk replied back with a smile. "Though let's keep this between us ok?"

Sans growled quietly, wishing he could see what they were seeing but if he moved his magic Papyrus or Frisk would see and he would have to be chewed out by both of them. Being chewed out by one of them alone was bad enough, both at once. Ugh. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Why Frisk?" Papyrus seemed genuinely curious."Why not tell him the truth?"

"Pap… He's already nervous enough as is about me. He doesn't need this bombshell as well." Frisk sounded defeated. "Besides… I think knowing what I know now means I'm going to need Papyrus. Not just you, though maybe. Can you heal?"

"Heal?" Papyrus voiced Sans' thought filled scream. "I mean a bit yeah. Not great amounts but yes."

"Good. I'll need that." Frisk was smiling Sans could hear it. "But I'll still have to call in the cavalry when the time comes… Ugh… that's not gonna be fun on a number of levels… But gotta do what you gotta do right?"

Annoyed and maybe even a little furious Sans teleported away. He wasn't going to take this. Frisk wanted to hide secrets, wanted to act so high and mighty. Well fine. He could play that way to! And he was going to find out what she was hiding from him if it cost him his life. This hiding stuff to protect him bullshit was a definite no in his book.

As he looked for what he was going to use he found none of them seemed right. They were all too girly. Sure he was going to show her what happened when she lied to him, if she did, but he also wanted to take time to choose the right one. Like she had for him. His boney hand slowly raised to his neck to lovingly caress the collar he had set to wearing daily.

It reminded him of Frisk's love, how much she cared for and about him. How even when she wasn't right there next to him, she was there. The black collar with glinting spikes not only made him proud but it was obvious that she had gotten it to reveal how much of a fighter he was too. The spikes could do some serious harm in a fight.

He went back to looking at the collars still holding his boney hand gently around his own and then smiled upon finding the perfect one. Red, like her soul but their was little gems around it, not sickeningly so but they were there, and the inside had a soft black padded part that made it look like it was being protected by the black. He hoped Frisk would later see it as he had. He protecting her, even when he wasn't there with her. He grabbed it and it's matching leash and headed to the counter to pay.

"Ah do you have a cute puppy?" The clerk at the cash register asked as she scanned it.

"You could say that." Was Sans only reply.

The lady was obviously afraid of him so he didn't wait around. Once he paid and left he headed outside and teleported home. It would be a good few minutes before Frisk and Papyrus came home. And in order to make this work he'd have to work fast. He headed into his room to put the collar and leash on the table on top of a pillow hidden inside HIS closet. Then he went out to the couch and cleaned up his socks and mess knowing it would make seem like he had left which was exactly what he wanted.

He then walked back into his room and walked into the closet to clip the leash onto the collar and wait. He didn't have to wait long. Frisk opened the main house door and took a look around. Papyrus soon followed her gaze but upon seeing Mettaton, Sans heard mumbling and the front door close. Before he saw the door open to his room and close. As much as he wanted to leap out now he needed to wait.

Like a lion stalking its prey. He needed to wait for just the right moment. Frisk removed her coat followed by her shirt. Sans bit back a groan. She was teasing him. Her bra touching right where he wanted to right now. She went to remove it moving away from the door after closing it. It was then that Sans teleported. The sound louder than he hoped in the silent room and it made Frisk still.

She slowly turned around and looked at Sans with slightly fearful eyes. She felt she had right to be as his read eye was in charge and she couldn't tell if it was in rage or built up need. She naturally turned to cover herself under his intense gaze and opened her mouth to speak. Sans cut her off.

"Where were you today?" That cleared things up for Frisk, he was right in front of the door pinning her in here with him and he was ticked.

"I just had to take care of something." Frisk took a step back when Sans stepped towards her.

"Oh I know." Sans glared at her. "What exactly were you going to tell me?"

Frisk took another step back slightly intimidated, she'd never seen Sans like this before. "I-I just went to the doctor. H-He said that we were fine."

"Fine. Yeah." Sans scoffed taking another step forward smirking when Frisk grunted and looked back having just run her back into his desk. "That's why you asked Pap if he could heal."

Frisk audibly gulped. "Y-You followed me?"

"Of course I did." Sans took another step towards her and saw her began to fidget. "You were acting strange. I was worried. Rightly so it seems as you were going to hide something from me."

"Y-You didn't need to know!" Frisk made a move to dash to the right only to find herself pinned in by her skeleton. "Sans what are you-"

Sans pulled her into a kiss to distract her having already opened up the collar and quickly placed it around her neck making sure it was snug but not to tight then holding the leash pulled on it. Frisk yelped at feeling the collar and began to try and push Sans away so she could take it off when she found her hands suddenly unable to move. They were being held in firm but gentle magic as Sans pulled away.

"You will tell me what you're hiding or you'll find tonight to be very long for you." Sans told her sternly. "I have no problem denying you what you need." That said he started walking towards the bed, Frisk forced to follow by the collar and the inability to move her hands.

"Please! Sans, it's not important!" Frisk tried to fight back, this version of Sans was scaring her. Maybe he really would kill her. "It's just a little thing. That's all. I'll be fine."

"Fine except you need healing." Sans gave a sharp tug careful to make sure she didn't land on her stomach though she likely couldn't tell.

Yes he was pissed but he would never hurt either of them to the point of possible death. Just like when he was a teen and Papyrus was pissed. Or he was pissed. They never brought each other close to death but that didn't mean it wasn't intense. Frisk grunted as she landed and looked at Sans with slight fear, she knew he wouldn't kill them, but what exactly did that mean for how CLOSE to killing it would be?

"S-Sans! Please!" Frisk yelped when she was suddenly yanked on by the collar.

"Listen close." Sans lowered his skull towards her ears. "You are my pet and you will act like one. If you are to refer to me you will call me Master. Understand?" Frisk felt tears prick her eyes. She wasn't ready. She would never be ready for this. She wasn't, she couldn't. "Or stay silent that works too."

The tears fell more out of Sans acting so different than fear now. This wasn't a Sans she knew. It wasn't a Sans she had thought she'd gotten close to. This was a Sans that made her think however fleeting that the Sans she knew had been killed and there was nothing within this Sans from HER Sans. Sans looked at her seeing her tears. He knew she wasn't in pain and likely processing what was happening now, but once he got the truth from her he'd be less irate and therefore less happy to see his actions were causing her slight fear.

Frisk whined as she felt Sans move and yank off her pants and underwear in one fell swoop. She was scared and nervous, and terrified of his reaction if she told him the truth. Which is what kept her silent. What if he left knowing… knowing… She was still coming to grips with it herself.

"Stop." Frisk whined softly. "Sans… Please! It's not important! Ah!"

Frisk bit her lip as Sans touched her folds and ran a boney finger slowly down and around them but never in. He continued this torture for seemingly hours.

"Have to disagree with ya there sweetheart." Sans glared at her before pulling his hand away noticing how she was trying to buck his fingers into her. "Nice try." He enunciated the word try with a yank on her collar and a tug on her magic bound hands. "I'm going to have FUN Frisk. Not you. I am your master."

Frisk annoyed but worried for her wellbeing remained silent. Trying in a vain attempt to get Sans to lose interest. He just kept touching her. Over, and over, and over, but never letting her finish. It was infuriating and knowing what she had to tell him just to have the CHANCE to make it stop was all the more irritating. Two simple words. That's all she had to say, but knowing them and saying them were two different things.

Knowing it was like she could turn her back on something she didn't like and pretend it didn't exist. Saying it meant coming to grips with it not only being the truth but something she would have to go through. She couldn't get out of it now. And she didn't want to say it. Didn't want to… To know what she did… to not be able to hide it...

"Please Sans! Ah!" Frisk yelped when her collar was yanked on, hard enough to leave an impression of annoyance from Sans but not enough to snap it.

"I will repeat myself only this once pet." The words rolled out of his mouth with poison dripping from them. "You will refer to me in the proper way. As master."

Frisk looked at Sans and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, then after a few seconds closed it. Sans scoffed at her reaction. She was determined sure, but he would love to slowly break that determination bit by bit. If she wanted to play hard ball, he could do that. That thought stealed in his mind he barely noticed the closing of Frisk's eyes.

He stood from the bed and began to get undressed slowly and showing Frisk everything that he had. Knowing now how it affected her. Frisk bit her lip not wanting to say anything but at the same time not wanting to remain silent. Sans once done turned to face her and smirked at her.

"Well if you insist on not saying anything. I better put your mouth to work." He snapped and a bone appeared next to her face then on the other side and gently but firmly pushed on her jaw points until it forced her jaw open just enough for Sans to put his magic dick into it. "Now make yourself useful and suck it."

The order was clear and in fear but not wanting to die thinking this was a completely different Sans than she knew she did as she was told. It wasn't as if she didn't know what really got him going but to see him so strange to her… It scared her. But she stopped worrying about it when he started taking control with some moans of his own and deep throating her. Over the months he had begun to trust her to tell him if something was too much.

So he was ok with showing more of himself having both a safe word and a tap out which it probably hadn't even occurred to her to use, meaning he wasn't pushing to hard. But fuck did she have a perfect mouth. It seemed to just grip and beg for him, much like her core did. Like it was made for him. He knew it was ridiculous but then he always had been ridiculous. He kept pounding into her mouth.

Over the months the child had made her more hungry to sex but it had allowed him to help her learn what best to do. Now he was sure she could get off just about anyone with that mouth. Not that he'd allow her to of course. She was his and his alone! He went at her a little harder slowing only slightly when she put her hand up on one of his boney legs. He knew that was the warning he was starting to go to rough. He felt so good in her mouth.

"All this because… mmmm… You won't tell me the truth… Such a stupid bitch you are." Sans groaned loudly at what she was doing to him before pulling back before he came and looked at her still slightly fearful face. "That's good look for you."

She yelped as his boney hand slapped her leg even through her jeans she felt it. She looked at him again wondering if he would yank them off or tease her or what. She was scared but hated her body for seemingly not caring and being intensely curious. Sans of course noticed this.

"Well even if you won't speak your body seems to be doing all the speaking for you." Sans chuckled at her before grabbing the leash as she tried to dash away.

He found it amusing. Her stomach had bulged like she said it would and he knew it had hindered how fast Frisk could move. Still though he didn't pull on the leash with all the strength he could have. He didn't want to hurt them.

"And now you try to leave when I was about to praise you for doing so well with me earlier." Sans made a clicking sound that Frisk had taught him how to do with his teeth and magic tongue. "Shame. Well we must teach you then mustn't we? Remove your pants pet."

"Fuck you!" Frisk snapped out then instantly regretted it when she found herself tossed back on the bed and before she could even really come to grips with it had her pants unbuttoned, unzipped and removed within seemingly seconds.

"That would be a reward pet. And you haven't earned that." Sans hissed at her. "Do you really want to continue sassing me? I'm sure you won't like what happens if you say yes."

Frisk wisely kep her mouth shut but this time when Sans looked at her she shook. He knew it was real fear and knowing that he wasn't going to stop he also figured out what the real issue was without words. Frisk closed her eyes when she felt him lean forward.

"Relax." He still sounded authoritative but he let more of his regular voice out instead of his dominant one. "I'm still here. I haven't gone anywhere. Now tell me what you're hiding and I can assure you you'll have a good time."

Frisk felt tears come more in fear of telling him than knowing that she was still reaching this Sans. That it was still her Sans and he wasn't a completely different person. She looked at him then away then at him again, she knew he had the patience of a saint when he wanted to either know something, or wanted something.

"It's…" She mumbled the last part knowing Sans wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Louder pet." He gave a firm but gentle yank on her collar. "So I can hear it."

"It's twins." She whispered and the look on his face only made her more nervous. "Come on. I told you."

"Not in a way I understand." Sans' voice still told her what she already knew, this wasn't going to be accepted. "You know what I mean."

Frisk bit her lip, but not wanting to see more of the overly dominant Sans that scared her, gave in. "It means two. It's the human word for two in pregnancy."

Frisk felt the tears she had been hiding and holding back fall out now and instead of being demanded to stop crying she felt a bony finger on her face wiping the tears.

"Shhhhh." He was back in his caring voice and when Frisk felt the magic holding her hands together stop and let her move she hugged him clinging to his shirt and burying her face in it. "It's going to be ok Frisk. Shhhh. Baby, breathe."

Only Sans knew just how scared she had been that something would go wrong. That she would be a bad mother. Ect. It had taken her a few months to finally tell him but when she did it had made both of them fairly happy. They both knew the other wasn't completely confident. That they were both nervous. Frisk took Sans' advice and breathed though it came out in sobs.

Sans helped spin around so Frisk was laying on him and he ran a hand down her back. This helped calm her sobs. She still shook and made an occasional sob but otherwise the room remained relatively quiet.

"That explains the healing comment." Frisk became stiff still hearing the dominant voice from him. "Relax pet. Calm down first. I'm not going to do anything until I let this news sink in a little on my end as well." She relaxed in his arms clinging to him. "Easy now. You're all safe. True it's going to be more work and more frustration sometimes but I'm not unhappy." Sans' smile only widened when Frisk looked up at him tears still falling but seemingly shocked. "What? Did you think I would be? Frisk. I learned REAL quick with you. Shock, Determination, and Loyalty would be a constant. But unhappy. That never once crossed my skull."

Frisk smiled and hugged Sans her left hand slowly inching up to touch the collar, now that things had slowed down she could really come to grips with it.

"Leave it on pet." The order was clear and Frisk though still slightly nervous about it did so simply touching it.

It was softer than the one that she had gotten for Sans, but she could tell with how he was looking at her with it, he had taken care in choosing it. Like she had done, and eventually told him with the one she got for him. She looked back up to him and carefully moving she went to touch his collar the light tug a warning about trying to take control.

"Please?" She didn't sound as strong as she meant to, but her voice was worn out much like her heart right now.

Sans gave her a little slack to touch his collar before she seemed to be trying to pull away.

"Frisk." It was a warning.

"Please." Frisk looked back at him and he sighed, even when he was supposed to be the dominant one he could never deny her anything.

He sighed and slowly stood from the bed following her until she went over to the bags she had brought in. Sans had been so mad at the time he hadn't noticed them. She pulled out a little box and then turned to face him.

"I got you something today." She gave him a little wink. "May I show you?"

Sans groaned in slight frustration but once again did as she asked giving a slight nod. "Ok fine. Then back to the bed pet."

Frisk smiled and opened the little box handing the almost charm like medallion. Sans looked at her confused but Frisk just blushed and looked away.

"Read it." Sans felt his brow raise but did as commanded.

He blinked, this was a way bigger gift than he had thought at first. Even if it was a joke, damn was it sexy. It seemed she knew exactly what to do to get to him. Frisk was obviously waiting and so he swallowed the lump in his nonresistant throat for once grateful Papyrus was nowhere near the house.

"Sans." He swallowed once more the four lines being short but really driving the point home. "Property of Frisk. If lost return to Frisk. Immediately." Frisk smiled and waited for a second before flipping it over and Sans inwardly groaned upon seeing there was more. "Father. Husband. Brother. Bonehead." He chuckled and looking at Frisk finding her shrugging.

A literal dog tag had been given to him and felt that he was for sure insane because to him it felt amazing to be dog tagged as Frisk's. If this was how humans asked for things. God. Keep them coming. He waited for her to put it on him but once it was, he got possessive. Oh. Screw the bed. He grabbed Frisk's wrist and before she could even ask why she yelped as the magic gripped her hands again bending her over the counter.

"Easy!" Frisk warned which stilled Sans for a moment.

It was one of their half safewords. Which had been put in place when her morning sickness had gotten so bad fast movement could bring it up. They waited for just a minute before Frisk gave a weak nod.

"G-Go slow for now." It wasn't going to come up so fast but they always prefered to be sure.

Sans walked over and growled. "Give me a damn dog tag and expect me not to fuck you like the bitch you are?"

He slowly slid in while Frisk groaned knowing he had listened to her made her ok with "Teaching" her. Frisk gasped and groaned for a bit before looking back at Sans, they both knew why this was a turn on to both of them.

"Well hey… mmmmmmm… I may act… haaa… like one." Frisk smirked. "But then… haaa haaa… it's acceptable for… hiii… females… mmmmmm… Not so much for males." They knew if she talked back trying to egg him on he could go faster the half safeword moment had passed.

"Oh yeah you little bitch?" Sans growled grabbing Frisk's hip firmly but gently and starting to really pick up the pace.

Frisk couldn't even fake not to like it. She whined and gripped the desk tightly. She needed to hold onto something to feel like she wouldn't just fade away, or fly away. She felt him sliding in and out of her with only precision but like he was looking for something which to be fair he was and once he found it…

"Oooaaaaagh!" Frisk bit her lip hating her moans it was one of the very few things both Sans and her thought and had.

Frisk whined softly when he stilled and using his magic pulled her hands away from her mouth. "Not a chance bitch, I want to hear you scream my name."

This made Frisk blush ten fold so what if she would have done the same it didn't make it any easier. Wasn't it supposed to get easier to say embarrassing things like this over time? She heard herself getting louder as he started again hitting that spot that made her loud over and over again.

"Aah! Guh… Saaah… mmmmm… I'm… I'm going to…" Frisk whined out only to yelp when he pulled out. "What?! Why?!" Frisk groaned in annoyance.

"You tried to lie to me pet." Sans told her calmly.

"I gave you a gift!" Frisk growled back so close to cumming just one damn touch. "Please!"

"No." The order was clear and Frik placed her face on the desk more angry with Sans than she had ever been in her whole life. "You have to be punished for trying to lie to me."

"I fucking hate you!" Frisk yelled at him and he smirked before slapping her butt, not hard enough to leave a mark as doing so could likely make her react in such a way it would hurt their baby, well babies he knew now, and he was not about to do that. "Aah! Ow! You fucker! Let go of me! If you're not gonna get me off at least let me get myself off!"

Sans knew that her shorter temper was due to the hormones but he also knew that she knew that wasn't going to happen. "Not a chance." With that dream dashed now he went back to squeezing her butt. "Now then. Let's see here." He slapped her butt again and she yelped before biting her lip.

He smirked and teased her folds which got her to groan and arch towards him but he pulled them back making her groan in annoyance. She didn't dare open her mouth for fear of what might pop out of it. Still she felt Sans take her so close then leave her teetering on the edge before letting her come down to neutral again before starting it up again. This continued for what seemed like hours to Frisk before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it Sans!" She couldn't hide the tears now, stupid fucking hormones. "Please! I'm sorry ok?! Please! I need to fucking cum!"

The last word was barely out of her mouth before she was gasping as he filled her once more. "As you wish pet. What do you say?"

Oh no. He was really gonna demean here now when she was so god damn weak?! "Please Master."

Sans smiled and started pounding into Frisk like she not only needed but wanted. There was no way they were silent about it and it was a miracle that no one was in the house now or they probably both have had an embarrassing moment afterwards. But neither cared about how loud they were being right now. Frisk was so close, so damn close and Sans had just about reached his limit himself. Sans grunted and gasped before reaching over and holding Frisk tightly as she cried out for him and he soon followed suit.

Sans panted and moving Frisk over so he could lay next to her sighed contently and looked at his dog tag. "You know… I somehow… Didn't see this… turning into a gift war."

Frisk blushed and quickly looked away even as Sans pulled her close and kissed her before picking her up and wobbling them back to the bed to pass out for a few hours.


End file.
